


Mercy (Five Times & Once)

by Imbrian



Series: Five Times & Once [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Steve和Bucky在一起，一次他們沒有：郵輪AU （有Kings混同）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy (Five Times & Once)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mercy (Five Times & Once)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147451) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



詹姆斯告訴自己如果他就這麼向皮爾斯認輸了，那麼過去他咬牙忍過的那七年時光全會白費。

對著明白著是設局來和他認識某個富家小姐，他盡可能露出溫柔的微笑，餐桌下的手卻是緊緊地絞住潔白的餐巾，不，他不會為了皮爾斯的個人利益和某個私募基金合夥人的獨生愛女結婚，也不會為了皮爾斯和亞洲最大遊輪集團的集團千金交往，也許現在在這些人眼裡詹姆斯・巴恩斯只是被亞歷山大・皮爾斯架空的傀儡，他總有一天會把整個巴恩斯集團拿回來。

總有一天。

但他心裡清楚也許永遠沒有那一天。

抬起頭，他把澀而無味的葡萄酒一飲而盡。

為了躲避這些纏人的小姐，把自己灌醉是唯一上策，酒後失態也不會有人當真。

當他醉到暈眩的時候，他忍著強大的噁心端出比哭還難看的笑臉從餐桌上告辭，一邊扯掉自己的領結，一邊走到深夜關閉本應無人的太陽室喘氣。

呼吸著北大西洋冰冷的空氣，沒有光害一望無際的海上，只有他腳下的這台巨型郵輪在暗夜裡明亮，像是一座行進中的孤島，像是他的監牢。

沒有食慾他在餐桌上除了酒精什麼也沒有攝取，燕尾服衣襬在海風下獵獵作響。

頭也選在此時不受控制地痛了起來，像是被誰狠狠地用斧頭從裡頭劈開，都是那難喝的酒。

詹姆斯・巴恩斯坐在甲板的長椅上，雙手抱著頭將自己整個人蜷縮起來，眼前跑過那些亞歷山大・皮爾斯背叛他父親、逼死他母親、將他年幼弟妹送去寄宿學校的畫面，皮爾斯讓他繼承大位好控制他的手簽下一份份公司元老的離職書、賣掉巴恩斯家手上一張張的股票，讓名為九頭蛇的投資基金占有四成股權、皮爾斯獨佔一成，讓巴恩斯家丟掉集團的經營權。

他則被流放去一個空有頭銜沒有實權的位置，若不做皮爾斯的金絲雀，他便會成為過街老鼠。

但若他非得做金絲雀，他就要往崩塌的礦坑裡飛，讓所有人都同歸於盡。

反胃的痙攣讓他靠在欄杆上一陣狂咳，除了酸苦的胃液以外，他的胃根本一無所有。

和他的心一樣，什麼也沒剩下。

一張深藍淺藍格紋相間的手帕遞到他的面前，「先生，你還好嗎？」

詹姆斯・巴恩斯抬起頭，看向手帕的主人，那是一個穿著夾克和牛仔褲的男人，沒有穿著正裝，代表他沒有受到船長邀請參加今晚的晚宴、代表他不是住在頂樓樓層的賓客，更代表了——另一陣強烈痙攣讓他再次彎下腰乾嘔，生理性的淚水奪眶而出，另外可能還帶了幾分不受控制的傷心，但他很好，他不需要同情，這個人不是那個圈子裡的人——代表了他並不是那些亟欲看他笑話的人。

家教和天性使然，他道謝向對方接過手帕，擦了眼角嘴角，再妥善地將手帕折起收下。

抬起頭，他向背著屋內璀璨燈光的身影輕道，「我洗乾淨還你好嗎？」

那人頷首，接著蹲下身讓詹姆斯・巴恩斯能夠與他視線平視，「你真的還好嗎？」

詹姆斯嘴角不甘願地扯了一抹笑出來，「我還好，只是幾杯難喝的葡萄酒而已。」

可能是他的錯覺，又或是那人真的露出了皺眉不贊同的神情，不過那人沒說話，只是伸出手，替他拉緊了他微微敞開的燕尾服和衣領。

波士頓經雷克雅維克往倫敦的航線固定從初夏駛到深秋，九月冰島已經可以凍壞不少人。

接著那人脫下了他的夾克，披到他的肩上，「明天再還我吧，等你酒醒以後，現在你不披著，酒意退去會受寒，發燒著涼在船上很難受的。」

他想拒絕，但又開始作痛的額角讓他很難開口說出完整的句子，加上夾克帶著有那人身上的暖意，在冰冷的海風中讓他只想要再抓緊一些，「⋯⋯我怎麼⋯⋯」

「我會來找你。」那人站起身，拍了幾下他的肩膀，「有空的話抽空到觀景台去走走，我每天下午都會在那裡，你到了我就會看到你。」

那人拍他肩膀的手的手腕上有隻殘破的錶，錶帶龜裂到連光線這麼差他頭如此暈都看得出來。

他真的不是那個圈子裡的人。

抬眼看著對方走遠的時候，詹姆斯・班雅明・巴恩斯環抱著自己搖搖晃晃地站了起來，靠著牆瑟縮在陰影裡頭。

那個人不是那些穿著人皮自詡文明的野獸。

找到了回到建築物裡的入口，他費力地壓下門把，下樓回到頂樓樓層。

他以賓客代表的身份被「邀請」到交響曲號上住在最華美的水晶套房裡，下了這艘船後，還會被送到小夜曲號、或是夜曲號、奏鳴曲號等另外無數艘遊輪上，美其名是以巴恩斯家的主人姿態歡迎所有的賓客，實際上是被遠遠流放在外，再也上不了岸。

樓層管家見到他，很快地替他開了房門，但他沒讓管家跟著進來，只揮手讓對方回去待命。

把身上的夾克往衣架上一放，他快步走進浴室，坐在地上抱著馬桶更痛苦地乾嘔。

只是這次的眼淚沒有一滴是因為反胃而流下。

 

X

 

詹姆斯再醒來的時候已經是日正當中，身上的襯衫和長褲全都皺成一團，而他也沒在房間裡頭看到自己的領結，想是被他昨晚丟在太陽室裡了，無所謂，那樣的領結他可能有五十個。

走進浴室裡頭，他看起來形如槁木，潑了再多的水在臉上，也洗不去他在自己臉上看見那被戰敗所腐蝕的痕跡，他像木偶般活著，活著如同死了。

把身上所有的衣物都解下丟在浴室地板上，他在淋浴間裡淋著冷水梳洗。

水流沿著他的鼻梁一路滾下，穿過鎖骨、從他的腹肌間流過。

十八歲以後除了學業外，他最常做的就是和其他紈絝子弟們在派對中夜夜笙歌度過，偶而他真的渴望能自己一人獨處的時候，他會住去母親娘家留在巴港的老房子裡，每天沿著巴港的大街慢慢走到能夠看見巴恩斯家遊輪的港口邊，想像著許多年前替祖父確認新航線的父親如何路經巴港主街上一間小小的手工飾品店，在店裡認識了夢想成為珠寶設計師的母親。

在他進巴恩斯工作的第一年，過去那些無憂無慮的生活忽然畫下了句點。

父親因為被栽贓的罪名入獄、公司股價跌至低點、皮爾斯介入經營、母親的精神疾病惡化、他無力照顧弟弟妹妹、皮爾斯濫用他的無知和信任從他手中拿走家族的股份、他無能辨出忠惡而願意協助他的肱骨之臣大多不堪皮爾斯手段遭譴走或是求去、他某次參與的迷幻藥派對被小報曝光、母親從醫院跳樓自殺、董事會不再信任他並將他架空、他的最後一擊被視作心腹的律師佐拉提出出賣給皮爾斯，於是他淪落至此。

父親的告誡言猶在耳。

皮爾斯需要巴恩斯家龐大的公司組織將他不法所得的錢洗成有名有目的帳務。

皮爾斯需要他日真的東窗事發後另一個替他身陷囹圄的替死鬼。

於是他還被留在這裡，從財富雜誌介紹的未來之星，到現在皮爾斯養著供人玩賞的蝴蝶犬。

他有滿腹恨意，卻被關在豪華遊輪上無計可施，身邊沒有一個可以信任的人，別人眼裡他茶來伸手飯來張口把香檳當水奢華度日，但他早已幾度萬念俱灰想要從甲板上翻身跳進大西洋裡。

寧做波臣，都比現在好。

他還有弟弟妹妹，他們遠在瑞士，除非假期裡皮爾斯把他們送上船，不然他根本見不到他們，每次想死的時候，他都怕他們以後會被迫接替他做皮爾斯的傀儡。

說為了年幼弟妹，他無法逃跑，但事實是他名下沒有任何實質能夠動用的財產，身邊沒有一個不是皮爾斯眼線的工作人員，就算沒有傑斯柏和瑪格莉特，他也無計脫逃。

換上淺紫色的襯衫和深藍色長褲，合身的剪裁顯現出他宛如神祇的線條，鏡子裡只有他那雙生無可戀的眼睛看得出他破敗的靈魂。

瞥了一眼那件夾克，夾克主人生得怎麼樣他完全沒有印象了，就算想叫人替他送上去也不知道該送給誰，他套上自己的風衣，一把將夾克抱在懷中，惡夜中留給他的那點溫暖好像又回到了他的身上，低下頭，詹姆斯很認真地把這個沒什麼剪裁的軍藍色夾克看了一遍。

他痛成漿糊的腦海裡只記得自己不斷告訴自己這個男人不是那些野獸。

這個男人不會想要看著他被痛苦追趕而吞噬。

還記得男人的手錶很破爛。

低頭看著自己剛才看也沒看就戴上的錶，經典款的蕭邦，銀色的表面和深棕色的皮帶，這錶是母親在他二十歲的時候送給他的，母親給他的禮物很多，不是每樣都有特殊意義，這錶就是她某次衝動為之的禮物，上頭沒有店家刻上他的名字縮寫J.B.B.，代表這錶本來送誰都可以。

現在和母親有關的一切都成了另一種痛苦的源頭。

拆下錶也不是不拆也不是，他最終還是不管手上的錶，只是稍稍再抱緊了一點懷裡的夾克，提起腳步走出他的套房。

 

X

 

踏出房門外的瞬間他即用冰冷的面具將自己武裝，生疏有禮地向認得他但他不認得的人點頭示意，他離上層甲板不遠，走上樓梯一下就到了，繞過了高爾夫球場的網柱，他走進了男人口中會在的觀景甲板，觀景甲板不大，貪鮮期過後還不到新的景點出現時，觀景甲板幾乎是沒有人。

只有一個穿著白色T-Shirt和牛仔褲的金髮男人，手裡拿著素描本在望著下層似乎是在作畫。

昨天那男人好像沒這麼高大？走了幾步向前，不知道何處冒出來的不捨，讓詹姆斯在開口說話前又低頭看了幾眼手上該要遞出去物歸原主的夾克。

「我還有別件外套，如果你想留著那件的話。」

詹姆斯抬起頭，見到本來看著外頭的男人不知何時已經轉頭看向了他。

崩壞的內在還沒腐蝕到他的禮節，他將夾克遞了出去，「謝謝你，抱歉昨天我狀況不好。」

男人挑了挑眉，把炭筆塞回素描本上，在牛仔褲擦了擦手才接過夾克。

他把手插回口袋裡頭，隔著幾步距離向男人點了點頭，「總之，再次謝謝你。」

男人立刻把夾克穿了起來，這也讓詹姆斯再次意會到男人的確是夾克的主人，尺寸分毫不差。

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」男人伸出左手同時友善地向他露出微笑。

詹姆斯很快握住對方的手，「詹姆斯・巴恩斯。」

但就在詹姆斯・巴恩斯以為禮節性的握手要終止收回自己的手時，對方卻仍沒有鬆開的意思。

對方看著他自己剛剛握上去的手，好半晌了以後，吐出了一句話：「⋯⋯酒不要喝太多。」

說完這句以後對方鬆開了手，詹姆斯不知該接什麼，只稍稍頷首，見對方好像還想說些什麼，要離開的腳步又多等了一下。

「喝醉了不快樂的事情⋯⋯」那人把本來停在他胸口的視線提高了一些凝視著他，「也不會消失⋯⋯你可能覺得我多管閒事但是⋯⋯」

的確是多管閒事，詹姆斯心忖，臉上擠出了一點微笑，「謝謝你的建議，不打擾你——」

「別說那些⋯⋯」那人出言打斷他，「如果你不這樣想，別說那些話。」

對對方的無禮詹姆斯本就有些動怒，但還是選擇了否認，「我不懂——」

「你住在頂樓樓層的房間裡，但你選擇喝葡萄酒喝到把自己喝得神智不清、你的掌心有手指握拳掐出來的淤青、你的黑眼圈代表你很長一段時間沒有睡好——」

「這關你什麼事？」無法再壓抑的詹姆斯勃然開口，他走上前扯住那人的領口，「你是什麼人有資格對別人指手畫腳？」

那人沒有再說話，但詹姆斯明顯的在他眼底看到了憐憫，他不需要對方的憐憫。

「我的人生、我的選擇、我要每天喝醉也沒有你置喙的地步！」怒氣翻江倒海傾巢而出，他加重手下力道更用力地扯著那人領口，「你是什麼人？你懂什麼？你知道我是誰又經歷過什麼痛苦？你憑什麼批評我？」

他能夠感覺到自己吼得臉都紅了，也能夠感覺到那人手下的衣物大概被自己扯壞了，但他一點也不覺得抱歉，如果對方膽敢對於一個萍水相逢的人做出評論，就該要有相等的膽量承擔後果，一度他還想要再吼些什麼，可是宿醉的疼痛沒辦法讓他擠出更多的句子，但他還是扯著對方的領口沒有放開，全身氣得劇烈顫抖著。

「你憑什麼⋯⋯你懂什麼⋯⋯」

過了一陣子，那人忽然拉住他的手，但沒有像他預期一樣把他甩開，只是和緩地將他的手從衣服上拿下就鬆了開來。

「我的確是不懂，但我希望你現在說出來有舒服一點。」

詹姆斯沒有回話站在原地，試圖消化掉對方激怒他背後的意圖。

在剛才的拉扯中對方的素描本掉在他的腳邊，炭筆則是滾到了對方身後。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯走了兩步準備去後面把炭筆給撿回來，但想起素描本裡頭夾著的東西嚇得他轉過身想去先撿素描本，但素描本彼時已被對方撿起，而本來就只是掩上沒有把纏緊皮繩的本子掉地鬆了開來，裡頭夾進去的紙張好幾張掉出來了。

偏偏就有那張畫著對方側臉的素描。

對方正盯著那張素描看。

「我⋯⋯」史蒂夫試圖想要解釋，但沒有什麼詞彙堪用。

對方分神又看了幾張其他素描，但最後還是把目光放回自己做主題的畫上。

「那天你看起來很沮喪。」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「我猜你心情不好所以沒問你的意願⋯⋯」

詹姆斯低頭看著畫裡自己皺成一團的眉頭，還有緊緊抿著的嘴角，這張臉他應該要認得，但他其實並不真的認得，他不認得自己，自從他熟知的一切分崩離析以後，他早就不認得自己了，他根本不知道自己是誰，不是父親以為可以守住家業的繼承人、不是弟妹以為可以依賴的兄長。

從他抓住的那角開始，整張紙漸漸皺了起來。

等他發現那張素描被他毀得差不多的時候，已經來不及了，「⋯⋯抱歉這紙⋯⋯」

「那本來就是你的。」史蒂夫不怎麼介意地聳了一下肩，「畫的是你。」

「你再畫過吧。」紙皺了上頭的炭痕都暈了開來，「我很抱歉，包含剛才那些大吼⋯⋯」

「不，的確是我多管閒事。」史蒂夫接過對方遞過來的素描本，事實上他畫過不止一張，有些尷尬地再打開了本子，他從裡頭抽出另一張紙，「⋯⋯既然如此，這張我想你也可以一併收下。」

詹姆斯拿過紙，上頭是他在游泳池邊和一個小女孩說話的樣子，小女孩沒記錯的話是某個乘客的孫女，陪祖父母來遊輪上渡假，小女孩稱讚他的眼睛顏色很漂亮，而小女孩的褐紅色的捲髮和湖水綠色的眼睛則讓他想到他的瑪格莉特。

畫上的角度，這人那時應該坐在對面吧？抬起頭看向這位畫家，「你是⋯⋯藝術家？」

史蒂夫笑了下，「不，根本稱不上。」把掉出來的幾張作品收回到本子裡頭小心翼翼地纏起封口的皮繩，「就是偶而畫一些，小時候想過要當漫畫家，不過後來沒那個機會。」

「你畫得很好。」小女孩的捲髮和衣襬的線條像在飄動一樣，「不過說回來我又懂什麼⋯⋯」

「你覺得好，對我來說就足夠了。」話說完覺得這話聽起來有些奇怪，史蒂夫很快地補了一句：「作品什麼的，畫還是藝術品，不是說我的畫是藝術品，我的意思是只要有人喜歡才重要——」

「要有知音才行，我知道你的意思。」詹姆斯笑了下，等笑意褪下一些以後，他才又開口，「聽著，我很感謝你剛才做的⋯⋯不論那是為了什麼⋯⋯我很感激你。」他的確覺得自己好過了一些，至少比早上覺得自己在地獄裡醒來好了許多，「我請你吃⋯⋯」他低下頭看了一下自己的手錶，「晚餐好嗎？我在Prego裡有一桌晚餐。」

聽見邀約的當下，史蒂夫垂下了頭，看了一眼自己的球鞋，「你客氣了，我沒做值得晚餐的事。」抬起頭看了眼遠方的海面，「那樣冒犯你⋯⋯」

詹姆斯皺起眉，「的確是，如果我沒有宿醉的話我可能會動手揍你。」但說完話他又拿起了手裡的素描向對方示意，「但這個——未來的大畫家——這個值得一頓晚餐，我還佔便宜了。」

史蒂夫想了片刻，有些關切地瞥向對方的神色，「⋯⋯不喝葡萄酒？」

詹姆斯輕地笑了下，「不喝酒，就是吃頓飯，你平常都習慣吃什麼？」

史蒂夫用下巴比劃了一下後面的泳池，「游泳池旁邊的酒吧。」

詹姆斯又看了一眼手錶，雖然他至今滴水未進，「也好，那八點好嗎？」

史蒂夫皺了皺眉，「八點有部電影⋯⋯」

「那七點好嗎？」他很久沒有動念約人吃飯，沒想到對象還是位男士，「我已經想吃肋排了。」

「六點吧？」史蒂夫以和緩但堅定的語氣決定，見對方挑了一下眉，「我們想也許可以預留一些⋯⋯聊天的時間？」

詹姆斯・巴恩斯心想自己從小到大大概也沒有那麼早吃過晚飯，但他在交響曲號上根本無事可做，幾點吃飯算得上什麼問題？

於是他昂首對上眼前的男人，他記住名字了——史蒂夫・羅傑斯——「好，就六點吧。」

 

X

 

很少在晚餐用餐時段出現在酒吧旁的燒烤餐廳，詹姆斯看著身旁明顯是船上年紀比較輕的客人們，雖然家族營運著一間大型郵輪集團，詹姆斯待在船上的時間卻不如旁人想像中的多，如果比起來他當然比較喜歡自己的遊艇，特別是喜歡父親花了一個暑假和他一起重新上蠟過的雅典娜號，在他十二歲的時候父親曾經和他一起開著雅典娜在亞德里亞海的諸島間渡過一個暑假。

說是六點，詹姆斯抬手請店員再倒滿他的汽泡水順便留下一瓶冰鎮著的，但他的大藝術家到了六點半都還沒出現，「居然遲到半個小時⋯⋯」

就在他想不管對方先點盤開胃菜來吃的時候，對方終於出現了。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯，還有他大概今天一整天都沒打算改變的服裝，那套白色上衣牛仔褲，和大概是他口中的另外一件外套，一件咖啡色的夾克。

以在渡假郵輪上面的乘客來看，特別又是這種全包式的渡假郵輪，基本上賓客可以享用所有船上的飲食設備，當然偶而會有一兩場特殊的晚宴是有些樓層限制的，但為期兩個禮拜的船程裡頭至少會有兩次在週末夜邀請全船出席的船長晚宴是要正裝出席的，他以為上船以前大家都會看一下船上的規則，交響曲號這趟仲秋的船程開出的是最高服裝規格的White Tie，沒有燕尾服或是三件式西裝的男士真的敢登船嗎？

「我很抱歉！」史蒂夫拉開他對面的椅子坐了下來。

整張本來可以坐六個人的圓桌，史蒂夫・羅傑斯選了離他最遠正對面的位置坐下。

不知道自己為什麼對對方的座位選擇有些不舒服，但覺得自己多想的詹姆斯只揮手表示無所謂，也讓服務生過來替他們兩個人點菜。

點完菜詹姆斯在想也許對方會說些遲到的理由，但對方一開口就只是一句毫不相關的話題。

「你沒有點肋排。」

事實上他只點了一盤義式沙拉，番茄和水牛奶酪配上橄欖油和九層塔，簡單的風味但是適合沒有什麼食慾的自己，他根本不記得自己上次想要大口吃肉的場合是什麼時候，「我剛剛下午吃了些點心。」一句無害的謊話，「你還記得肋排。」

沒有真的需要替誰付錢，預約晚餐和訂位需要付一些簡單的費用，象徵性的收費避免賓客忘記自己預約了晚餐，傍晚船上的Nobu和Prego都比池畔餐廳熱門，他們兩人旁邊只有一些來游泳多過吃飯的年輕男女。

而哪個工作人員會向自己家老闆收錢？儘管只是個被架空的傀儡。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯又皺起了眉，詹姆斯發覺這個人真是太過容易對於別人的行為產生不認同了，「怎麼了？覺得我應該要多吃一點嗎？」

「不，對不起，是我的壞習慣。」知道自己皺了眉，史蒂夫歎氣，「不需要管我。」

啜了一口汽泡水，詹姆斯偏了一下頭看向對方，「積習難改，你不是藝術家的話我當你是醫生了。」

史蒂夫乾笑了兩聲，「沒有，只是一兩個比較嚴苛的寄養家庭養出來的習慣。」

「我以為寄養家庭會讓你搶著找東西吃，而不是管別人有沒有吃東西。」脫口而出覺得自己似乎評論得並不妥當，有點後悔的詹姆斯放下水杯，「抱歉⋯⋯方才那段話很惡劣。」

「不會。」史蒂夫溫和地笑了下，「並不會，事實的確是如此，我想我是比較幸運的，遇到一些不錯的家庭，還有一些兄弟姐妹，特別是弟弟妹妹們，讓我養成了叮囑他們習慣，特別是我有個寄養家庭家中本來有個獨生子，非常優秀，麻省理工的學生，每次做起作業來就不吃不喝，我常常念他，後來他看到我就躲。」

十八歲的大男孩被個十二歲的青少年追著跑。

詹姆斯聽他描述不由得也笑了，「⋯⋯我也有兄弟姐妹。」

沙拉呈上桌，詹姆斯執起盤子，忽然毫無預警地掃了一半裡面的番茄和起司到史蒂夫跟前的盤子裡，「傑斯柏不吃番茄而瑪格莉特不能吃起司，乳糖不耐症。」詹姆斯停住服務生，笑著請他們給他一份方才和史蒂夫點得一模一樣的餐點，正確的名稱應該是可樂、沙朗牛排加馬賽魚湯，他從未嘗試過奇怪組合。

史蒂夫聽他點完餐露出有些欣慰的微笑。

「我是長子，我比弟弟年長十四歲、比妹妹年長十六歲，基本上他們是我的孩子。」從桌上丟了兩塊檸檬片到史蒂夫的水杯裡頭，他難得有欲望和人說這麼多話，「我照顧他們，當然我不會說所有的功勞都歸我，女傭和保母都居功甚偉，但是很少有人關心我吃或是喝，甚至是快不快樂。」

他剛才去了一趟船上的繪畫教室，請裡頭的工作人員替他把畫先用簡易的畫框收起來。

然後把畫框收進了他的行李箱裡。

他整個下午想了又想，覺得以萍水相逢來說，史蒂夫・羅傑斯確實超乎常人地多管閒事，但那是現代社會對人性的冷漠顯得這個男人多事，話又說回來，他心中的痛苦本就幾乎到達是自己滅頂的地步，若是被人察覺到他又有什麼權利責怪？

最重要的是他都忘記了還有人會關心他，即使是萍水相逢的人。

「你一定覺得奇怪有錢人也有煩惱⋯⋯」

「不，完全不會。」史蒂夫不由得向前傾，凝視著對方，「你有權利有煩惱和不快樂。」

他當然有，詹姆斯笑了下，只是很久沒有人提醒他了，「說得好。」

史蒂夫也回了一個微笑，「你是個大哥哥，我可以想像，何不再告訴我一些他們的事？」

詹姆斯聞言用叉子撥弄了一下番茄，「當然好，傑斯柏呢，傑斯柏是個到九歲還會尿床的小男孩，永遠長不大，他喜歡法文、科學還有歌劇魅影，但這其實是一系列很糟的組合，因為他會逼迫家教老師幫他把歌劇魅影的台詞翻成法文然後在科學課的成果作品展上用過多的乾冰親自粉墨登場，其他同學在科學課上都只做火山模型。」讓現場的老師急忙手動搧風把籠罩住他的乾冰從門口兩側搧出去。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯就坐在那裡聽他說話，偶而也開口說些寄養家庭的故事。

他說了一個寄養家庭本身經營馬戲團，那個家庭裡頭有個叫做克林特的孩子是個射箭高手，負責表演百步穿楊的段落，詹姆斯・巴恩斯忍不住插嘴說自己也很喜歡打靶，他在打獵季節的時候都會和父親去獵狐狸，史蒂夫幾乎是立刻脫口而出嫌棄他殘忍，他則反駁宣稱那是優雅的活動。

「那你在馬戲團裡面表演什麼？」詹姆斯注意到他手上那只舊錶其實沒有在走動，但史蒂夫不時會低頭看看那只錶，剛才那一瞬間又看了一下，他忍不住好奇，「等等，在你回答我之前，告訴我為什麼你戴著一隻不動的手錶？」

「這隻錶是我母親的遺物。」史蒂夫很快就回答了，語氣聽起來沒有任何的改變，並且在詹姆斯道歉以前補上了一句，「我根本不記得了，你不用擔心，人總是會有原因進到寄養家庭的體系裡頭，我的父親波灣戰爭的時候過世，母親是護士，肺癌過世，醫者無法自醫，她沒有想到自己會生病，大概是因為都忙著照顧我，我沒有家人可以照顧就被送進福利機構，錶是母親留給我的，雖然不會動，但是是個習慣，我的工作很容易沒有時間感，戴著錶，算是提醒吧。」

詹姆斯很自然的把藝術創作當作是史蒂夫・羅傑斯的工作，就算對方說過他不是畫家。

他沒有想過的是史蒂夫・羅傑斯必然有原因能夠登上交響曲號，任何船上的房間都不是一個一窮二白的藝術家可以住得起的，這也不是鐵達尼號，難道還憑一手好牌就拿到豪華郵輪的船票？

詹姆斯只不時會想到，以藝術家來看羅傑斯的體型真的是過於壯碩了。

史蒂夫喝了一口可樂，反問對面的詹姆斯，「還想知道我在馬戲團裡面做什麼嗎？」

詹姆斯興味盎然地以手托著臉頰笑了一下。

史蒂夫當作那抹笑是想了，「我是靶子，那時候我非常非常的矮，就在頭上頂著西瓜、蘋果、柳丁依次讓克林特用箭射下來，我什麼也不用做，就只要戴著一個頭盔上頭插著水果就好，而且我還會吃掉下來的水果，那也是表演的一個橋段。」

雖然他全程用極為幽默的口吻描述這件事情，但詹姆斯明顯得不覺得這樣有趣。

「那太危險了，這個馬戲團——」

「的確是。」史蒂夫笑了，伸手輕輕碰了一下對方擱在桌上的手指安撫地道：「後來是有人通報了我猜，我們都被分送到了其他的地方，那個家裡本來除了我以外還有一對姊弟，汪達和彼得，他們兩個年紀比我更小，但也得登場，所以一定有人看不下去了，雖然如此，嘿，這不是太糟的虐童故事，我保證。」

再碰了一下對方的手指，史蒂夫加深了自己嘴角的笑容，「邁西莫夫雖然讓我們登台，但從來沒有讓我們餓過肚子，每次拿到小孩的扶養金，他們會立刻帶我們到最近的餐車大吃一頓，你覺得這個牛排好吃？」用叉子戳了一下盤裡鮮嫩多汁的沙朗，「你肯定沒有吃過德州的牛排，德州每間公路旁的餐車裡賣的牛排，都比這個好吃。」

詹姆斯受他感染地也笑了，「⋯⋯看不出來你以前是個很瘦很小的男孩。」

「人都有過去，你也應該有走路會跌倒的時期吧？難道你一直都是這樣高挑英俊？」史蒂夫說出口以後才發覺自己好像太誠實了，「呃，以各種審美觀來看你都是⋯⋯也是因為你的側臉和下巴線條，不，那都不是重點，我畫過你，有些部分是靠著想像，不是說我常常想像你——」

詹姆斯挑眉，「我知道你的意思，但是要讓你失望了，我的確從小到大都是這樣高挺英俊。」

雖然覺得對方稱讚他英俊是有點尷尬，但是也同時讓他開心，無數男人女人稱讚過他英俊，有的是職務之便、有的是因為圖他什麼，而史蒂夫與他毫無瓜葛，在昨夜以前，他們只是同在一艘郵輪上的一個交集點，之後也許會再度變成兩條平行線，史蒂夫的讚美不在道德上存有任何瑕疵。

只有帶給他喜悅。

「所以到哪裡都是眾人的目光焦點？」史蒂夫露出微笑，「你的確看起來生而完美。」

「我不完美。」詹姆斯輕輕地開口，「我四分五裂。」

「拼起來就好。」史蒂夫也放輕了他的音量，「詹姆斯，把你自己拼起來就好。」

被他的話神奇地安撫的詹姆斯無意識地抬頭看向對面的男人，「⋯⋯你能嗎？」

史蒂夫愣了一下，「能什麼？」

詹姆斯喝了一口水，他明明沒有喝酒，卻忽然覺得暈眩，「把我拼起來。」

「怎麼個拼法？」這句話他說出口的時候充滿各種暗示，但史蒂夫只看起來一頭霧水，端倪了對方片刻，暈眩感也漸漸褪去，他有點失望，但也慶幸自己沒看錯人，這人不但是愛管閒事，還正直到像二十世紀初的房子，又高又直。

沒有繼續方才的話題，詹姆斯揚高了嘴角，這是他近十年來也許第一次覺得自己的嘴角因為笑而酸澀，「⋯⋯我能去看嗎？你的電影？」

「那不是我的電影，是船上電影院裡的電影。」史蒂夫也看著他笑了，體貼地一起將方才拼來拼去的話題帶過去，有一瞬間——幾乎是幾秒鐘的時間，史蒂夫有想過一些關於「拼起來」的畫面，但他和寂寞的孩子們相處過，所以他知道，你不能夠佔人便宜，尤其是當他寂寞的時候。

那只會讓他碎成泡沫。

詹姆斯・巴恩斯斂起了笑，故作冷淡地開口：「好吧，那就去看船上的電影，你在電影院的最左邊然後我坐到遠遠的另一邊。」

「遠遠的另一邊就是右邊，詹姆斯。」史蒂夫沒多想地說出口，但對面男人臉色只愈發森冷。

「你自己去看電影吧羅傑斯。」詹姆斯留了幾張小鈔在桌面上，「我想我比較想待在船的右邊。」

就在他站起來的同時，史蒂夫幾乎是立刻動手握住了他的手腕，「呃⋯⋯我很抱歉？」

這倒新鮮，這種追女友的台詞也出來了，詹姆斯饒是有趣地看向他，「為什麼？」

「你不高興。」史蒂夫下意識地答道，「而我今晚最不想要的就是看你不高興。」

「去取悅漂亮的小姐，羅傑斯。」詹姆斯低下頭錯開和他本來相接的眼神，「如果要我推薦你的話，吧台那裡的小姐。」他甚至用下頷往那個方向撇了撇，「紅色衣服的那位小姐姓卡特，她是英國人，我前天下午和她一起用了下午茶，她幽默風趣。」而且父親與兄長分別運籌帷幄倫敦最大的兩個私募基金，「重點是她也有點不快樂，你會讓她發自內心笑出來。」他使力掙脫開了史蒂夫，「就像你讓我感覺到快樂一樣。」

詹姆斯跨了一步離開桌邊，但史蒂夫並沒有就這樣放過他，「明晚我們再吃一次飯。」

「羅傑斯，我不應該太快樂。」史蒂夫的手就和他的外套一樣溫暖，「我沒有資格。」

「如果你有權利不快樂，當然也有權利快樂，至少再一個晚上。」史蒂夫用上幾乎是乞求的語氣，「我很抱歉我最後搞砸了，當然你有權利拒絕，也有資格拒絕，但是就算為了傑斯柏，為了你的陽光瑪格莉特，你值得快樂，他們希望你——」

「你只是聽我說過他們，史蒂夫・羅傑斯，你沒有權利替他們說話。」詹姆斯・巴恩斯再次抽走自己的手，「明天進港雷克雅維克，羅傑斯，去陸上觀光吧，遊覽車六點從港口發車。」

接著詹姆斯・巴恩斯試著不要眷戀那一點溫暖，真正動身離開池邊。

而他也當著史蒂夫・羅傑斯的面前，從吧台的工作人員手裡接過了一瓶二十五年的皇家禮炮。

 

X

 

「索爾，我需要你叫走頂樓樓層的管家。」

史蒂夫走下樓梯，無奈地對著交響曲號年輕英俊的船長開口，他每次走到頂樓樓層都會被樓層管家用「你有事嗎」等眼神嚇阻，他要的只是到那裏見詹姆斯一面，不是什麼了不得的陰謀。

「吾友，如果我不是非常清楚你的為人，我真的會以為你是想要入室行竊。」

但身為多年兄弟，索爾・奧丁森沒有追問史蒂夫的意圖，摘下了頭上屬於船長的帽子，緩緩地走上樓，躲進樓梯下陰影處的史蒂夫在五分鐘之後見到頂樓樓層的管家和索爾一併走了下來，接著下一分鐘兩人立刻推開了通往駕駛室的門離去。

趁著這個時間他很快地走上頂樓樓層，找到那間顯示不要打擾的房門，猶豫萬分以後還是按下電鈴，電鈴的聲響空蕩蕩地在樓層裡迴盪，但一點聲響也沒有，逼得史蒂夫又再按了一次。

接著是一連串跌跌撞撞的聲響搭配上唰地一聲扯開門的動作。

門後那雙眼從怒火中燒，變成無盡無奈。

連續兩天宿醉沒怎麼了不得，詹姆斯・巴恩斯有過更自虐的記錄。

但他沒有想到會在自己房門口見到史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

旅客都該下船觀光了，他睡得不安穩，中午聽見鄰居們三三兩兩動身離去的聲響，也聽見樓層管家親切地叮嚀離去的旅客移動的方向，待在船上的生活這幾日都該倦了，很少有人會選擇不去。

誰花了大把錢就為了待在郵輪上？史蒂夫・羅傑斯的確不是常理可以推斷的人。

「你想要什麼羅傑斯？」他幾乎要歎氣了，如果不是怒火稍稍壓過了迷戀，他可能會動手先扯住這個披著一身斜陽來按他門鈴的人，再給他一陣狂吻，「你怎麼能夠讓樓層管家放你進來？」

「他並不在附近，我溜進來的。」史蒂夫看著他敞開的衣領，那件紫色的襯衫皺成一團，身下就套著一條四角褲，他有些困難地吞嚥了一口口水，「我必須要見你一面。」

這個男人明明看起來就一身亂，也活著像一灘爛泥，為什麼就是無法讓人放棄呢？他明明最看不慣的就是這種人，這種明明有能力對世界有所貢獻、坐擁多少人都望塵莫及的財富、從來不曾為了下一餐溫飽掙扎，卻選擇活得像一縷幽魂在日與夜的縫隙中生存。

和他說上話以前史蒂夫・羅傑斯已經看著詹姆斯・巴恩斯三天，第一天的時候詹姆斯・巴恩斯常常坐在甲板上的咖啡廳裡，來往的各式名流紛紛走向前和他握手，史蒂夫可以想像詹姆斯・巴恩斯該是個重要人士，畢竟詹姆斯・巴恩斯走路像政界菁英、笑起來像名模、香檳喝得像礦泉水。

但一當那些人離開他的視線，他就變回了那抹幽魂，毫無氣力地坐在冠蓋雲集的咖啡廳裡。

彷彿連呼吸都嫌累。

史蒂夫見過這種人，他沒有繼續注意詹姆斯・巴恩斯，至少在那天裡面沒有。

第二天的時候詹姆斯・巴恩斯依然衣冠楚楚地出現在船上，但他婉拒了任何需要他停留下來聊天的邀請，只在甲板上面望著船駛向的海面，然後，史蒂夫幾乎可以確定沒有他以外的人看到，詹姆斯・巴恩斯伸手抹去了眼角的眼淚，若只是一次，史蒂夫會以為那是錯覺，但不止一次，那身米色風衣將他緊緊地包裹住，但他卻顫抖得像身處冰窖。

史蒂夫自那一刻起確信詹姆斯・巴恩斯和普羅大眾沒有不同，也有這麼一場屬於自己的戰爭。

可是與自己作戰的人何其多，憑什麼詹姆斯・巴恩斯可以一而再地自我放棄？

第三天的時候一個迷路的小女孩在泳池旁邊遍尋不著自己的父母親，當那抹小小的身影在端著香檳和雞尾酒梭巡著的成年人之間遊走時，是詹姆斯・巴恩斯以保護者姿態在人群裡將她帶進了座位區，要來了一杯果汁，輕聲詢問小女孩為什麼一個人待在泳池旁，說他想像力豐富吧，但他真的覺得自己在嘈雜的人聲中聽見了詹姆斯・巴恩斯和女孩的對話。

隨後女孩的長輩來到，帶著女孩離開了泳池，而巴恩斯的神情像是被神帶走了他所有的光。

他直覺告訴自己巴恩斯絕對不是壞人，但就在他才勾完草稿想要再盯著男人加深一些細節的時候，巴恩斯已經消失不見，在人群裡的時候可以同時看起來如此突出和平淡，詹姆斯・巴恩斯是矛盾在這個世界凝聚出來的形體。

當晚矛盾來到了最高點，他穿戴著貼身剪裁的燕尾服和被痛苦逼出來的眼淚，一身華美同時一身狼狽地闖進自己的視線。

他大概理解一見鍾情是怎麼一回事，但他不是很擅長和人調情，萬幸他說教狂的本性沒把詹姆斯・巴恩斯嚇跑，反倒是同意和他共進晚餐。

然後他在一頓晚餐的時間看自己如何被詹姆斯・巴恩斯拉得極近再推得老遠。

他從不在船上獵豔，事實上也是沒有機會獵豔的史蒂夫・羅傑斯被逼得找上自己的兄弟，要他非得幫他聯絡在雷克雅維克老家的朋友們弄來一台重型機車，再弄來兩個安全帽，結果被老朋友們消遣冰島只有五、六度要不要順便替他把野合的道具備齊一點。

他雖然被羞得一臉血，但仍不忘反擊告訴消遣他的人他可是有房子在市中心的。

另一個屋主索爾在一旁聽著哈哈大笑。

後來，真的很後來時，史蒂夫曾後悔沒先問過索爾知不知道住在水晶套房裡的詹姆斯・巴恩斯到底是何方神聖。

但現在他被一身狼狽的詹姆斯・巴恩斯吸引得無法思考，衣衫不整的對方暴露出來的雪白肌膚恰好可以勾起人最深沉的欲望。

吸引是磁鐵的正負兩端相會才有的反應，但詹姆斯・巴恩斯這一端還對尖銳的門鈴有些意見，憑什麼史蒂夫・羅傑斯不能就讓他溺死在酒精裡？

詹姆斯惱怒地開口，「回答我的問題，羅傑斯，你想要什麼？」

你。

史蒂夫幾乎要脫口而出了，但他找回理智，只是從門邊的地面上拿起他剛剛先放下的安全帽，「我想要一個約會。」

他沒說出口的是就算詹姆斯現在告訴他他是被跨國通緝的金融罪犯，他也會用自己人脈護他一生周全，因為除了逃犯之外，他沒有想過這個世界上還有任何人會選擇過著詹姆斯現在過著的生活方式。

他為什麼要和他約會？詹姆斯慢慢找回他的理智，轉過身他扯下自己衣架上的風衣當成浴袍罩住自己，接著大步跨過走道來到對門，當對門敞開的同時，他也一把拉住身後的史蒂夫・羅傑斯推到門口。

「⋯⋯巴恩斯？」佩姬 卡特用困惑的神情看著那個只肯喝酒也不願和她聊天的大少爺。

「嗨，佩姬。」詹姆斯試圖頂著頭痛向眼前人露出自己最友善的微笑，「這隻黃金獵犬——」然後把史蒂夫・羅傑斯往前推了一把，「會和妳說他是隻流浪狗的故事，非常迷人，你們聊聊！」

說完下一秒他就變回那個面無表情的冰塊，走回對門自己的房間一把把門關上。

被留在原地的史蒂夫・羅傑斯露出的神情讓佩姬 卡特都不忍卒睹。

「⋯⋯冰雪國王⋯⋯」她清了清喉嚨吐出了這幾個字，「你領教到了吧？」眼前的男人極其英俊，如果不是現在看來極其受傷，他有媲美希臘神話裡英雄們才堪有的外貌，被眾神庇佑、萬中選一的男人。但男人看來一臉困惑，她才接著注意到他身上大概是從量販店買來的服裝，「哇喔，原來你是灰姑娘不是英雄。」那安全帽不就成了玻璃鞋了？她肯定自己應該是不合腳了。

「我⋯⋯」深吸了一口氣，史蒂夫試著壓抑情緒，友善地伸出手，「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

「喔⋯⋯喔？」這個名字她有印象，「那個史蒂夫・羅傑斯？」

不確定她知道什麼的史蒂夫有些戒備，「妳是指——」

「你把海盜打跑了不是嗎？」史蒂夫・羅傑斯，美國同時也是全球最大海運公司咆哮特攻隊最年輕的船長，有特種部隊的軍事背景，熟知各種危險海域，專門跑那些沒人敢跑的路線，也讓她爸爸投資的避險基金輸得渣也不剩，「你還真的是個英雄，但你的公主看來好像不是太領情。」

「他可以很殘酷。」史蒂夫領教到了。

「嗯，的確是。」佩姬走進自己的房間，接著拿了一瓶蘋果汁遞給了他，「我們就站在走廊上聊聊吧，你要是跟我進了房間就再也不會看見那間房門打開了。」她不會想放他走，而專職把對自己有好感的人推開的冰雪國王就會繼續待在他的城堡裡。

他本來也沒打算進去，但還是客氣地接過蘋果汁，這時候眼角餘光掃到了樓層管家出現的身影，有點心虛的他差點翻了手上的飲料，佩姬好笑地勾住他的手肘，恰到好處地消除了樓層管家過來問他哪位的意圖。

管家離去以後，佩姬就飛快地放開了他，「你還不知道殘酷怎麼寫，詹姆斯以前不是這樣的，總之⋯⋯」覺得自己不該批評巴恩斯家的雜事，特別是不知道門後面的男人究竟是醒著在聽還是重新沉入夢魘裡，「但他現在是如此，我們很久以前念過同個大學，康乃爾，你應該聽說過吧？總之，我們不在一個系裡，他那時候也不是這個樣子的，你要是追到他你會知道的，以他方才那麼大反應肯定是喜歡你的——」

「他⋯⋯我嗎？」被喊做流浪狗這種經驗很難讓人聯想到太正面的事。

「推得愈用力就愈喜歡啊。」佩姬笑了，「男人女人這些時候都是一樣的，你覺得自己配不上別人又捨不得，不就是這樣嗎？」她露出極其好看的微笑，「你看起來馬車都準備好了，到你的馬車旁邊去吧，我幫你把人弄下去。」

史蒂夫無法具體想像她把詹姆斯弄下去的手段，「⋯⋯我可能需要他離船。」

「是啊，有點難想像在船上騎機車不是嗎？」

覺得自己犯傻的史蒂夫有些無奈地笑了下，彎腰撿起了安全帽，「妳多久能搞定？我剛才有些東西沒有拿，得再準備一下。」

「十分鐘吧？加上讓管家辦理出關，也許最多二十分鐘？」

佩姬掠過他來到方才被甩上的門，羅傑斯是個徹底的好人，讀不懂那些捉弄人的手段。

「好，那我就在港口裡的大馬路上等他。」向這位——應該就是昨天那位紅衣小姐佩姬・卡特吧——微微地點了點頭，「謝謝妳。」

佩姬微微搖頭表示無需感謝，接著目送對方動身離開頂樓樓層，是真的不用感謝她，事情都還沒成呢，她也不知道自己有幾成成功的機率，但要是詹姆斯・巴恩斯那麼喜歡他，也許機率不小吧？她無奈地將手放在門板上敲了幾下，也許事成以後史蒂夫・羅傑斯會覺得這些捉弄人的手段是巴恩斯吊人胃口的把戲。

但詹姆斯・巴恩斯不是在欲擒故縱。

他是真的捨不得史蒂夫・羅傑斯又不想從自我懲罰脫身。

人活著有個敵人比有目標更容易。

門沒開，當然門不會開，她走到不遠處樓層管家的休息室，用那套從來沒有人試著去重設的密碼四個零把保險箱的備用房卡拿出來，萬用鑰匙可能是個傳說，但萬能電子門卡不是。

她刷開對門套房，豪邁地走了進去，床上空無一人，陽台也是，但浴室有淙淙水聲流瀉而下。

不確定自己有沒有在任何場合看過未著寸縷的詹姆斯・巴恩斯，不過秉持著再怎麼樣也不會傷眼到哪裡去的念頭，她打開只有自己獨處的時候通常不必上鎖的浴室門，屋內雖然送著溫暖的空調，卻絕對不到堪洗冷水澡的程度，但詹姆斯・巴恩斯就坐在淋浴間裡讓冷水從天而降。

看他濕透的程度至少待在這裡頭有二十分鐘了，臉色發白嘴脣發青。

如果傷人讓自己這麼痛苦這又是何必？扯下大毛巾，她關掉水後從後方用毛巾將他包了起來，接著附在他的耳邊，「我有個飯局，明天晚上在船上。」她靜靜地側過頭看進那雙正在消化她給出的訊息的眼睛，「Hyatts的CFO，你知道那個大型併購案吧？是神盾融資的，我經手過，帳目也是我看的，如果你覺得那筆錢進到一個新的併購案，譬如說巴恩斯——」詹姆斯・巴恩斯的手陡地握住了她正環繞著他的手臂，讓她知道他正在聽，「皮爾斯讓佛瑞很不爽，大概就像他的名字那麼不爽，如果我是你，我會去這個飯局。」

「皮爾斯怎麼會讓我去？」詹姆斯喑啞地開口，「妳又為什麼要幫我⋯⋯」

「佛瑞不喜歡你，我不喜歡佛瑞，只是領養的兄長憑什麼端架子教訓我？」佩姬試著讓自己笑得狠如毒蠍，但也許不是很成功，因為巴恩斯露出有些無可奈何而非認可的神色，「就當做是比較大規模的家庭失和吧，你可能不相信，但我會從中獲利。」

又是哪個對沖基金吧？「⋯⋯我怎麼繞過皮爾斯？」

這是她最猶豫的環節了，她不該這樣讓皮爾斯功虧一簣，但這一把是個豪賭，成了能讓他們家甩掉巴恩斯家的錢坑，可能會讓冰雪國王更心碎，但應該也可以讓英雄把國王帶走，有失有得，巴恩斯也不算太虧。

以後他會感激自己的，她已經可以看見在中央公園辦的大型結婚派對了，巴恩斯應該要穿黑色的古馳西裝，那材質顏色襯他那讓女人都妒嫉的膚色。

「你要你的騎士，我會讓奧丁森寫信邀請他，你去不了，還怕你的騎士去不了嗎？」

她站起身走到門外衣櫃啪地打開，裡頭有件深藍色的馬球衫，完全不保暖，但她就是要不保暖，還有一條淺色的緊身牛仔褲，船上沒什麼場合穿，也難怪它看起來就像是五百年沒穿一般的皺，無所謂，屆時只要拉鏈拉得下來就好了，誰還管牛仔褲看起來平整不平整？

「你要他對你言聽計從才行，不然你的二愣子騎士可能沒辦法護你度過鯊魚池。」轉頭向正攏緊自己身上毛巾走來的巴恩斯開口，「我指言聽計從，是指他的目光要全程都凝聚在你身上，你要脆弱得讓他捨不得你受傷，還要能答應你所有殘忍的要求，該笑時向鯊魚們笑得像個美國甜心，該迷戀你的時候要迷戀得像情竇初開，讓所有人相信，你在那裡是因為你的甜心一刻無法離開你，不是因為你想要伸手進到佛瑞褲子口袋裡。」

你要讓他為了你甘願把頭放在施洗盤上。

思考片刻後，詹姆斯掛上玩世不恭的微笑轉頭看向佩姬・卡特，「我都不知道妳精通色誘這套。」

「非常傷人，巴恩斯。」佩姬氣得扯下裡頭的馬球衫一把丟給他，「我擅長與否並不重要——」牛仔褲拿下來的時候佩姬眯細了眼看向明顯的比這個尺寸還要瘦了許多的詹姆斯・巴恩斯，「你比較需要擔心的是你以前精通這套的本錢好像衰減不少。」

「我的微笑看起來還不夠迷人嗎？」詹姆斯隨她目光看向牛仔褲，噢，他知道是什麼意思了，「也許不會掉下來，可能不會那麼貼身⋯⋯」

「也許你可以試試看七分褲的打扮？」佩姬往自己的房門撇了一下頭，「年輕個五歲？」

詹姆斯連退五步，「想都別想，我不穿女人的牛仔褲。」

「我的服裝品味都比你有男子氣概好嗎？」她不顧他還濕淋淋地只罩著毛巾就把他拉著到了自己的套房，她湊巧有條尺寸弄錯的牛仔褲，但要讓男人擠進去還能看起來一樣誘人與否還待商榷，或者，「也許你不該穿四角褲。」

 

X

 

還不到十五分鐘，史蒂夫・羅傑斯就看到披著方才那件風衣的走出來的詹姆斯・巴恩斯，外頭是攝氏五度的氣溫，而他就穿著那件薄風衣和一條還沒辦法蓋住腳踝的牛仔褲，那些保暖的西裝都收起來了嗎？

他有千言萬語想要對這個男人說，想問他會不會冷，這一切關心面對剛剛出口傷他的男人還能夠蜂擁至唇邊，他不懷疑自己墜入情網，只擔心自己是不是沒有被對方一樣一往情深的價值。

走到他面前的詹姆斯・巴恩斯看著眼前的哈雷機車，五度，攝氏五度他就得到一台哈雷機車。

但如果能讓他靠近史蒂夫・羅傑斯，他大概連偉士牌都願意坐上去。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯不是那種一個吻可以迷惑的男人，詹姆斯在還有幾步之遙的距離停下來，史蒂夫・羅傑斯也值得比一個吻更多的解釋和道歉。

「我很抱歉。」他輕聲開口，「我剛才表現得就像個人渣。」

「你是。」史蒂夫感激他開口道歉，讓自己早已浮現的原諒不那麼廉價，「但我也不對。」

「哪裡不對？」詹姆斯幾乎要嘆息，這是另外一個在寄養家庭養出來的壞習慣嗎？走到機車旁接過安全帽，「你有什麼不對，羅傑斯，你是這個世界上最好的人，你協助一個吐得東倒西歪的人、陪一個厭食又自我放逐的人聊天、你希望一個一文不值的人快樂，你邀請一個——」另有所圖的狐狸，「——酒鬼去約會，你有彌賽亞情節非得拯救世人嗎？」

「剛才那些全是同一個人。」史蒂夫拿過他的安全帽，示意他彎下腰替他小心不弄亂頭髮的情況下罩上，「是你。」一個既痛苦卻又同時溫柔的男人、一個笑起來像天堂卻行走在地獄裡的人，「我也沒有想當什麼救世主，只是想要和你——」隔著安全帽摸了摸對方的臉頰，想要什麼？說共度餘生會把這個男人嚇跑嗎？「——多一點時間相處。」

「三天，今天才第三天，羅傑斯，不要太喜歡我。」沒說出的是那句，之後，請不要恨我。

詹姆斯跨上後座，大概是相較於寬廣偉岸的肩膀來說，他有些拘謹地抱住史蒂夫相當纖細的腰身，這倒三角的身材結實的嚇人，他心忖。

他的手臂下一刻被人拉緊了一些，對方的聲音從安全帽裡隔著好像有點不清楚，但大概可以理解是要他握緊一點，於是他也沒客氣地收緊了一些。

但其實史蒂夫說的是車程大概十分鐘，而且風吹過來會很冷。

從港口進到市中心車程最多六分鐘，穿著皮衣而且習慣在寒冷的氣候下工作的史蒂夫並沒有太在意傍晚的天氣，九月中旬的雷克雅維克要到傍晚八點才天黑，他以為餘暉應該還能有點作用，所以當他停在電影院門口的時候，他才發現從車下跨下來的詹姆斯抖得好像在痛哭。

「好冷——」才摘掉安全帽的詹姆斯・巴恩斯發覺自己下一秒鐘已經被緊緊抱在史蒂夫・羅傑斯的懷抱裡，由於兩人身高相去無幾，於是史蒂夫的安全帽有點不是很輕地撞到了他的額頭，不由得低聲笑起來的詹姆斯在懷抱裡掙扎著伸出手去脫男人的安全帽，「——你撞痛我了親愛的。」

「你凍得發紫。」史蒂夫抓起他的手抱住自己並讓他的手安棲在皮衣裡頭。「我該租車。」

這是苦肉計，他就應該要凍得發紫。

詹姆斯靠在結實的懷抱裡想著，所幸他先前自虐的傾向太深，才不會讓史蒂夫有餘裕思考怎麼會有個有腦子在運作的人會在極圈城市——儘管是夏季的極圈城市裡，只穿了一件風衣配上馬球衫和牛仔褲就出門？

抱著他一陣子，詹姆斯雖然覺得抱起來非常舒服，像是無尾熊抱住了尤加利樹然後無尾熊寶寶抱住牠母親，但比起人體的體溫，有牆壁遮風的電影院難道不是比較好的選擇？

「看電影嗎？」他在對方的懷抱裡輕聲提醒，「我聽不懂冰島話。」

史蒂夫低下頭找到詹姆斯正掛著笑的嘴唇輕輕地吻了幾下，「沒關係，隨意找部電影吧，說不定他們有播英文片。」

他們最後在售票員的推薦之下看了一部冰島自製的電影，但電影附有英文字幕，故事很簡單，是維京人的歷史片，關於惡劣的生活環境下氏族部落間的尋仇和一個母親甘願為自己的孩子而死的故事，詹姆斯不會說他被電影給感動了，但若是他說他對復仇這個議題無感那是騙人的。

史蒂夫沒有他那麼複雜的情緒，看來他對於殺殺砍砍的劇情不怎麼有共鳴，「如果可以拯救自己的孩子不是比同歸於盡更為重要嗎？」

詹姆斯不想談論這個話題，於是他在走出電影院前趨前吻了史蒂夫，不像史蒂夫方才一樣是安撫性地啄了他幾下，他的吻是熱烈的，甚至是涵蓋高度情慾成分地在刺激史蒂夫的舌頭來追逐他的，他的手捧著對方的臉頰，完全不願意讓史蒂夫有任何主動結束的機會。

但史蒂夫根本沒有想要結束，他沒有試著從詹姆斯手上搶走主導權，他讓詹姆斯吻他。

他想要這個吻也許從在當晚看見詹姆斯眼角充紅的時候就開始了。

「⋯⋯我很餓⋯⋯」在吻之間，詹姆斯呢喃般地吐了這幾個字出來，但這並不是一個上床的邀請，這是一個物理事實，他整天什麼也沒有吃，也只有和史蒂夫相處的時候他會感覺到一般人能感覺到的一切，幸福的饑餓，好像永遠也無法饜足，「⋯⋯你知道雷克雅維克有什麼可以吃的嗎？」

史蒂夫湊巧知道，他依依不捨地結束了吻，然後抵著對方的額緩緩開口：「我知道，你待在裡頭，我去買，買了以後我帶你回家。」

回家？詹姆斯・巴恩斯用幾乎是錯愕的表情看向史蒂夫・羅傑斯，羅傑斯不是美國人？

怎麼可能？

但他轉念一想，又怎麼不可能？他是住過德州，但誰規定他之後不可以被帶到冰島來？

史蒂夫看著那張錯愕的臉，知道自己應該要解釋，但是解釋起來他怕對方可能會因為饑寒交迫暈倒，所以只是安撫性質地又再吻了一下對方的唇，就匆匆地從戲院的另一側走了出去。

留下詹姆斯・巴恩斯思考他到底知道史蒂夫・羅傑斯什麼？

但思考時間沒有多長，史蒂夫沒多久就回來了，手上拿著不是什麼特別的冰島食物，就是兩個Subway，但至少是熱的，「我自從大學畢業以後就沒有吃過Subway了。」

「康乃爾也賣Subway嗎？」史蒂夫替他剝開外頭紙，然後滿意地看著他張嘴一口接著一口吃著還在冒著熱氣麵包和火腿。

「和佩姬聊天很愉快嗎？」不甘示弱地反擊，他很快地吞下嘴裡的食物，儘管和他所受的任何教育都大相徑庭，「⋯⋯你真的會喜歡她，你該試試追求她。」

史蒂夫難以自抑地低頭在詹姆斯露出的白皙頸項上咬了一口，「我愛的是你。」

詹姆斯彷彿被雷殛一般難以動彈，有點顧不得手上的美奶滋和黃芥末醬，他有些急切地將手貼上史蒂夫的臉頰，以很認真的語氣開口：「如果你不是這樣想，別說那些話。」他用了一模一樣的字甚至連上時態將這句話還給了史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

「我每個字都是認真的。」

接下來的吻和車程在詹姆斯的腦海裡都變得很模糊，氤氳不清。

 

***

 

陽光完全消失以後的雷克雅維克是另外一種風情。

街燈下大概可以看出房子的屋頂是紅色的，房子不大，但是是一棟獨立的磚造建築，前方就是湖，沒一回兒就有幾個人沿著湖跑了過去，看得出來是個很高級的社區，他的藝術家，該不會是有名的當代藝術家吧？

「雷克雅維克。」藝術家選擇置產的地方的確很獨特，「你住在雷克雅維克。」

「我住過一陣子。」史蒂夫微笑地打開門，開了燈以後讓他先走進屋裡。

屋裡沒有開暖氣顯得有些冷，詹姆斯往前走，發現這屋子裡頭大部份的房間都空無一物。

「來。」史蒂夫站在通往二樓的樓梯上向他示意，「房間在樓上。」

「你要直接到房間裡去嗎？」詹姆斯待在樓梯下方取笑道，手上的動作則是很緩慢地解著自己的風衣外套鈕扣，「不介紹一下嗎？」

史蒂夫看著他拆鈕扣的動作困難地吞嚥了一下，但還是走下了樓，低頭咬了一口詹姆斯的耳朵，「你這混球。」接著史蒂夫一把攬住他的腰，帶著他穿過走廊來到客廳，客廳的一側是落地窗，窗外就是一塊不大的草坪，後頭是重重樹影。

「我十三歲開始住在這裡，一直到二十歲。」史蒂夫靜靜地看著空蕩蕩的客廳，「我在這個家裡有兩個兄弟，我和我的兄長差不多大，幾個月的差異，弟弟，和我一樣是寄養的。」他環顧了四周，接著看向詹姆斯，「我在這裡成年，度過我的人生最金黃的歲月。」

「所以你會說冰島話？」七年差不多等於是在這裡長大。

「我會。」史蒂夫微笑，「我還會說德文和法文，工作需求。」

「藝術家的交流真辛苦。」詹姆斯把風衣從自己身上褪了下來丟給史蒂夫，「樓上呢？」

「樓上就是四個房間。」史蒂夫一手插在口袋，手上掛著他的風衣，看著自己留在詹姆斯・巴恩斯頸項上的齒痕，「你想看書房還是我的房間？」

詹姆斯往樓梯上走去的步伐稍事停下了片刻，他側過頭看著史蒂夫，然後勾起嘴角一副不懷好意的笑容，「⋯⋯我想知道浴室在哪？」

 

X

 

史蒂夫掀開了罩在床外的大塊白布，上頭有一點黃漬，他左右瞧瞧，房子不像是有哪裡漏水，大概就是東西陳舊了而出現的污漬，接著他便坐落自己的床沿，看著這個大部份的東西陳設都沒有任何改變的房間，他喜歡的球隊的海報還是在牆上，書櫃上的書雖然都用紙一綑一綑地包住，但他還可以清楚地指出書的位置。

他畫的第一幅油畫也在這裡，就掛在牆上，是他的養母和他的弟弟，也是索爾的弟弟。

只有芙烈嘉和洛基有耐性站在那裡給他作畫。

這裡是沒有多少人知道的他的其中一個家，他從來沒有更換過自己的姓氏，他依然是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，儘管和奧丁森一家相處非常的快樂，也讓他感受到被愛，但還是無法讓他忘記他的家鄉，那個緯度沒有雷克雅維克高但卻更為冰冷的城市。

詹姆斯進到了房間裡頭，雖然他明明在浴室裡頭待了一陣子，出來的時候卻是像進去的時候一模一樣沒有任何的改變，他走到床邊，然後坐到史蒂夫的身邊，給史蒂夫一種好像他的青少年時期裡詹姆斯就是隔壁家的男孩，不時會這樣到他的房間裡來和他說話聊天的錯覺，他的膝蓋抵著詹姆斯的，視線所及就能夠清楚看見他瘦且骨節分明的腳踝。

「我需要你關燈，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯用近乎沙啞的語氣開口，「我雖然不是沒有狂野過的記錄，但還沒有想在明亮的燈光下寬衣解帶。」

史蒂夫笑了下，伸手從床邊摸了半天，忽然就關掉了頭頂上的燈。

「這是什麼詭異的設計？你把天花板的燈的開關放在床邊？」

「電路配置。」史蒂夫低笑出聲，但下一秒鐘被推倒在床上時他就笑不出來了，窗外的街燈清楚地映出跨坐在他身上的詹姆斯，他還是套著那件馬球衫，只是解開了鈕扣，再下一秒鐘，詹姆斯就將那件馬球衫從身上拉下，露出有些削瘦但還算線條分明的上半身。

美得不可方物。

白皙的膚色毫無瑕疵，只有在手臂上、左手臂上有個星型的刺青，他抬起手，摸了一下刺青。

「⋯⋯這是什麼？」沒想過自己的聲音聽起來也能如此瘖啞，史蒂夫微微坐起身，用手掌蓋在看來大概是暗紅色的星星上婆娑了一陣，「是真的刺青。」

「第一個女朋友。」詹姆斯輕地開口，很快便見到史蒂夫將眉頭緊緊的揪成一團，他微笑，想湊上前去吻史蒂夫，但只吻到了臉頰，「鬧脾氣？羅傑斯你還真成熟。」

沒有對史蒂夫吃醋的行為有什麼意見，詹姆斯自己動手解開了史蒂夫的卡其色長褲，拳擊手的短褲貼身地依附在史蒂夫的大腿內側，而他能大概目測他即將吞吐的長度，他沒有試過做這件事，但被做過這種事，他覺得自己應該可以抓到訣竅。

但史蒂夫沒讓他動手去碰裡頭的短褲，「你要——」

格開史蒂夫的手，他如願地從短褲裡掏出了早已勃發待蓄的陰莖，接著他連等待的時間都沒有給史蒂夫就低下頭含住了頂部，濕漬漬的水聲淫靡地自史蒂夫的腿間傳來，為了能夠更好地吞吐，詹姆斯蹲在床邊，一邊伸手將史蒂夫的長褲和拳擊手短褲都一併拉了下來。

炙熱的柱體沿著他的舌頭往喉間深入，他則是小心地不讓自己齒列弄痛敏感的表面，嘴唇則是緩緩縮緊，想讓口交給予的刺激來到更高的程度，他每一次的吸吮都試著讓史蒂夫的物體更深入他的體內，他的一隻手扶著史蒂夫的陰莖好固定自己的動作，另一手則撐在史蒂夫堅硬的大腿上。

澀味的液體從前端分泌而出，覺得這應該是自己做對什麼以後得到的獎賞，他又稍微試著吞得更深一點，然後再探進毛髮茂盛的部位裡面一些去吸吮垂在後頭的陰囊，他給予的刺激使得壓在他肩膀上的史蒂夫的手勁隱隱地加強，這大概是他另外一個做對什麼而得到的象徵吧？

離開陰囊他重新舔吻上柱體，他反覆地回想著小時候舔冰淇淋的方法，但施行在這個炙熱的柱體冠狀頭部的部位上。

「我從來沒有做過⋯⋯」吞了一陣，他抬起眼覷向史蒂夫，「舒服嗎？」

史蒂夫沒有說話，他的手貼上詹姆斯的臉頰，充滿情慾的雙眼略顯發紅，「你不需要⋯⋯」

「但我想要⋯⋯」對著頂端他用舌頭調皮地圈住然後滑動，「你會顫抖⋯⋯」

「因為非常舒服⋯⋯」舒服到他幾乎要繳械了。

史蒂夫從床上彎下腰，伸手到詹姆斯跪著的大腿後側，就著腿和臀部相交的位置把他抱上自己的腰，然後再讓他背就著床，輕輕放倒在床上。

他動手解開詹姆斯的牛仔褲，他的動作急切得許多，所以扯掉牛仔褲的動作也大了些。

「你輕點⋯⋯」

「你脫掉了——」貼身衣物？

「這褲子的尺寸不合身，我沒有什麼選擇。」詹姆斯沒有多說話，反倒是側過身把褲子從自己的腳下扯掉，他露出的半邊側背和左上臂上的紅色星星再次刺目了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫握著他的大腿內側，有些用力地拉到了靠近自己的地方，讓兩人的性器瞬間靠得近了一些，史蒂夫伸過手，將兩根柱體靠在一起用手包著摩擦，但當他的陰莖才碰到詹姆斯的時候，他聽見了一聲近乎是嗚咽的聲音。

他看向詹姆斯・巴恩斯，那雙眼睛是迷離的紅色，像是在無聲要他再輕一點。

「抱歉⋯⋯」他放鬆了手下的摩擦的力道，並伏下身找到了詹姆斯的雙唇然後整個人蓋了上來，他的另一隻手則是穿過對方的腰間往他身後探去，結果那個私密部位已經是充分潤滑過了的，稍稍探進去還能夠感覺到裡頭有著一些潤滑液。

「你⋯⋯」還在想對方哪來的潤滑液時，他忽然想起剛才自己放在外套口袋裡的保險套和小包裝的潤滑液，接著詹姆斯的手就繞到自己身後推了推他的手指，催促他進去。

「你吻我的時候我就順手摸走了⋯⋯先說好⋯⋯」詹姆斯有些尷尬地開口，「我沒想到我這麼有當小偷的天份⋯⋯但我很怕痛⋯⋯」

「不會痛，我保證。」史蒂夫親吻著掙扎在情慾間說話的男人，「⋯⋯你剛剛在浴室自己弄嗎？」他感覺得到自己身下的物體又勃發了幾分，想著剛才在廁所裡頭處理這一切的詹姆斯，「下次我幫你做⋯⋯」

「別傻了⋯⋯你能有我自己清楚要做到什麼地步嗎⋯⋯」

「你很清楚你得準備到什麼地步嗎⋯⋯」他的聲音因為嫉妒聽起來異常的尖促。

因為對方探索的手指驟然停了下來，本來在喘氣的詹姆斯被迫睜開眼看向他。

「我有過去，史蒂夫，我不光彩的過去——」

歉疚排山倒海而來的史蒂夫再次吻住對方，沒有再多說話，只將多一指放進去甬道裡頭，稍稍加大了入口的尺寸，接著他開始用手指緩緩地在甬道中戳刺，多試了幾次以後，可能是沒有找到特別的位置，而空調又比較乾燥的緣故，甬道入口有些皺摺比較乾澀，滑動也沒有那麼容易。

詹姆斯抬起手輕輕拍了一下史蒂夫的大腿，本來忙著在吻他耳廓的男人側過臉看向費力適應的情人，情動地又深深吻住了他，本來就吸不到空氣的他覺得整個肺部都乾了，全身上下都熱了起來，他以前從來不覺得這是如此火熱的事情，有欲望有宣泄，尋求的不過就是一些刺激的交換。

直到史蒂夫出現，他不用做任何的事情，就能讓火苗在自己的五臟六腑和四肢百骸蔓延。

同時又急切地想把自己打開來交出去，將那好像是很久以前失去的一部份迎回來。

「在牛仔褲口袋裡⋯⋯」

史蒂夫戀戀不捨地將手從他的身上移開，彎腰在床邊找到丟到地上的牛仔褲，找到了本來是在自己口袋裡的保險套和潤滑液。

「再放一些進來⋯⋯」詹姆斯微微睜開眼看著史蒂夫在手上倒空那一小包的潤滑液，「用指尖送進來⋯⋯」依照他的指示，史蒂夫慢慢地把手指抵在入口，讓液體順著皺摺慢慢滑入甬道裡頭，「推開它然後抹在你的東西上面⋯⋯」

史蒂夫在將液體在甬道入口上下左右都抹開了以後，伸手在找本來擺在腿邊的保險套，一路都眯著眼看史蒂夫做足前戲的詹姆斯把一直都用來遮擋自己視線的手臂抬起有點費力地再拍了一下史蒂夫的大腿。

得到史蒂夫的注意力以後，詹姆斯緊張地笑了下，「不要戴了⋯⋯進來⋯⋯」

他從來沒有讓人這樣做過，雖然此刻心臟擂動地宛如鼓鳴，他卻清楚地聽見自己腦海裡的聲音，詹姆斯，如他所言有段年輕且揮霍的歲月，但並不代表他不在意這些事情，他不用針頭、一定戴套，為的是他本來可能會有大好人生。

現在那些人生沒有了，但也許⋯⋯他抬起身體費力地把自己翻了過來，感受著他自己的陰莖抵上微硬的床單和下方的床墊，但也許這次他讓史蒂夫把他掏空以後，也許這次在一切都結束以後，他的藝術家還會願意以他為題作畫，像牆上他的家人一樣的油畫，那麼只要他的藝術家願意，那他也願意把這一生以後都留在他的藝術家的畫裡。

貫穿的瞬間無論多少潤滑，強大的擠壓感還是會從身後排天倒海襲來，他本來抵著床墊的腿微微發軟，但還是稍稍施力托高了自己的臀部，只有這個姿勢在第一次結合的時候能夠把不適降到最低，他過去很少交出自己，也許一次或是兩次，那些時候都只是瘋狂的派對，沒有任何愛情。

而且通常有些迷幻藥的成分存在。

但這次帶給他狂喜的，是真切感受到男人在他的甬道中一下又一下撞擊帶來的刺激。

沒有一點縫隙的感覺在男人把他壓入床墊深處的時候達到高點，其中某個角度向前頂的時候，詹姆斯可以感受對方的龜頭頂住了裡頭最敏感的位置，隨著對方重壓的程度增加快感的強度，他幾乎是不受控制地流下了眼淚。

「噓⋯⋯」往前傾吻走他眼淚的史蒂夫低聲在他的耳邊呢喃了好幾句零碎的話語，大多數的字眼都和愛有關，但最讓他灼熱的一句是——「詹姆斯・巴恩斯，你現在有了我的全部。」

他大概在那句話的時候達到了高潮，借助了一點史蒂夫的手掌的幫忙。

接著史蒂夫就著兩人還結合著的姿勢輕輕將他翻身過來，分開他的雙腿並讓他好好架上史蒂夫的腰間，「可能⋯⋯還要一陣子或是一兩次⋯⋯」

詹姆斯沒有真的想是什麼意思，但他喜歡看著史蒂夫的臉，沒有流露出那種占有的快感，但充滿著對他全身上下的珍惜。

最後一次的時候史蒂夫舉起他的腿，在每下衝刺時都會吮吻著他的小腿肚。

史蒂夫低吼著在詹姆斯的體內釋放，在釋放的同時也把對方從床上抱起，讓對方整個人坐在他的身上讓體內的精液可以順著引力緩緩流出來，等到一部份的精液流出來的同時，他也緩緩地從詹姆斯體內撤出來，再用手指取代，仔細地把裡頭殘留的也輕輕刮出來。

詹姆斯不會說這整趟過程非常舒服，但他非常喜歡。

他把頭枕在對方的頸窩休息喘氣，眼角餘光可以看見在他們四腿之間史蒂夫的陰莖又稍稍抬起了頭來，但史蒂夫只是用手稍微擼了一陣讓它消緩沒有再試圖進入的意思。

「你要胖一點⋯⋯」史蒂夫偏過頭和他交換吻，「你只有一身骨頭。」

「男人都是這樣的⋯⋯」詹姆斯淡淡地取笑他，又湊上前要了幾個吻。

「我不知道。」史蒂夫誠實地說，「我完全沒有概念⋯⋯」見對方睜大了眼，史蒂夫又笑了一下，「別那麼看我⋯⋯我大概知道是怎麼一回事，我看過閣樓、看過花花公子⋯⋯」低頭懲罰性地咬了咬紅色的星星，「我也看過男人之間的書⋯⋯它們大概還在那邊書櫃的某個包了比較多層的紙箱裡面⋯⋯我只是沒有演練的機會，成長的時候我花了一點時間長成這個體型，又花了一點時間受女孩子歡迎。」重新把唇移回對方的臉上，他這次僅在臉頰上偷點了一下，「花了一點時間確定我自己比較喜歡男人還是女人，再花了至少三年的時間找到一個我敢給予承諾的人。」

「別說⋯⋯」他伸手慌亂地想要掩住史蒂夫的嘴，

但史蒂夫輕輕閃過，並有些嚴厲地看著他，「詹姆斯・巴恩斯⋯⋯」

似乎本來應該還有一長串指正，詹姆斯有些畏懼地看著那雙漂亮的藍眼睛，但最後那雙藍眼睛中的嚴厲都緩緩斂去，只剩下深深的情意，史蒂夫抓住他環繞在史蒂夫頸項上的雙手移到了嘴邊，依序親過他十隻手指，然後向前吻著他並把他壓回床墊上。

這次他被進入的時候他覺得外頭的街燈好像有些昏黃，他像被回憶擁住，童年愉快的所有都傾巢而出，蛋糕、蠟燭還有那匹俊美的白馬，那是匹從騎警隊退役的白馬，有著象牙白和灰交雜的鬃毛，那匹馬是爸媽為了告訴他他沒有被弟弟妹妹們取代的禮物。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯的愛則是在提醒他他還能在人間存在的禮物。

再次被刺激到抑制不住淚水的時候詹姆斯向前緊緊環抱住史蒂夫、緊緊攀住史蒂夫的肩膀，他依附在史蒂夫的耳旁，一次又一次隨著史蒂夫的撞擊輕聲告白。

「我也愛你⋯⋯」

 

X

 

那天清晨他在史蒂夫・羅傑斯的懷抱裡面醒來，他想過過去三天發生的事情，覺得自己真的做了挑戰自己最蠢記錄的事，不是因為他做了像過去那樣仗恃年輕的蠢事，而是因為他做了將會傷害也許是這個世界上最後一個會愛他的人的事。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯的懷抱緊得他幾乎掙脫不開。

「你掙脫不開是因為我是醒著的。」

聽見幾乎是直接讀心的言論，詹姆斯・巴恩斯不由得看向閉著眼說話的男人，對方還沒有睜開眼的打算，而且他還可以感受到腰間有逐漸加重的力道在把自己收緊，他輕輕用手抵住男人的胸膛，然後開口：「史蒂夫，我想去洗個澡。」

昨天晚上後來史蒂夫拿了一條熱毛巾來把他周身都擦了一遍，接著給他套上了一件舊襯衫，是史蒂夫在這個家庭裡面的弟弟的襯衫，襯衫的材質非常的柔軟，拿來做睡衣也不會拘束，他全身上下如今也就只穿了那件襯衫。

史蒂夫則是在入睡之前脫掉了上半身的衣物，套上了昨天拳擊短褲。

聽見他的要求史蒂夫立刻鬆開了手，讓他如願從懷抱裡頭逃脫，起來的當下他看了一眼時鐘，已經接近正午但他卻全然不覺得飢餓，離開房間之前他回頭看了史蒂夫一眼，這時剛剛從床上坐起身的史蒂夫也正看著他，接著史蒂夫給他一抹他從未在其他人身上看過的微笑。

如今他願意付出一切再看一遍這個微笑。

從浴室走出來以後詹姆斯並沒有回去臥房，他走去了二樓的其他房間，一早開始全日都會有日曬的南側的房間是史蒂夫的兄長的，這間房間只保留了一張床和一張書桌，書架是空的，沒有像史蒂夫的房間還留下很大量的物品。

另一側的房間則是主臥房，主臥房明顯的空間很大，但裡頭連床都沒有留下，另外閣樓還有一間房間，這間房間也和史蒂夫的房間一樣保留了大多數的物品，但是並沒有像史蒂夫一樣是把東西都小心翼翼包起的，這間房間看起來就像是主人突然離開了，所有的東西被遺留了下來。

「這是洛基的房間。」史蒂夫在他之後沒有多久就走了進來，但沒有發出任何像自己方才爬樓梯時那麼巨大的聲響，幾乎是悄然無聲就來到他的身邊，「洛基・勞菲森，他出國去念書以後再也沒有回來，我那時候已經離家了，任憑我和我的兄長怎麼追問，養父母都沒有說出洛基的去向，如你所見我還能拿他的衣服給你穿，他幾乎是什麼也沒帶就離開了。」

說到這裡的同時史蒂夫偏過頭向他要了一個早安吻，接著轉身從衣櫃裡面拿出了一些衣物——包含貼身衣物——交給他，他接過以後便迅速地穿上，他不由得注意到，當自己套上內褲和長褲的時候史蒂夫的臉幾乎是立刻紅成番茄。

「⋯⋯我沒有辦法煮飯給你吃，我雖然一直有在交電費和水費，但是因為地震和火山的緣故我沒有留瓦斯。」史蒂夫轉過身又拿了一件羊毛衫且在完全罔顧他的意願的情況下逼迫他將羊毛衫套上去，「我們去市中心裡頭吃，要走點路，但相信我，陽光曬下來非常舒服。」

這是你長大的城市當然你說了算，覺得喉嚨有點乾啞的他先咳了兩聲。

史蒂夫聽見後轉過頭看向他，然後溫柔地向前傾地在他額沿落吻，「下樓等我，馬上出門。」

見史蒂夫快步走出閣樓，他也照史蒂夫的意思移動到了大門口，經過廚房的時候他找到了一個杯子打算替自己斟一杯水，但才打開水龍頭，背後就傳來腳步聲，他很自然地以為是史蒂夫，直到他看見一個像山一樣寬廣的男子，旁邊站著一個窈窕高瘦的美女，兩個人正充滿好奇地盯著他看。

「羅傑斯的對象是個男的。」美麗的黑髮女人轉過頭去看了一眼她身旁的男子，「沃斯塔格，你不該在整個社區宣傳是個大美人的。」

「他還是個大美人啊，親愛的希芙，若我要說的話，就是矮了一點。」沃斯塔格笑著伸出自己的手，「抱歉我想我們實在是太魯莽了，我們是史蒂夫的同學和鄰居，你應該是昨天哈雷機車上的乘客吧？那車平常都是范達爾保養的要是不好騎都是他的錯。」

不知該怎麼懷疑起眼前的兩個人，詹姆斯被動地握了下男子伸出的手。

接著他的手也很快地被旁邊的黑髮女子拉過握了一下。

「幸會，不過我是你的話我是不會喝水的，畢竟這裡的水靜置在水管裡的時間應該蠻長的，你想喝水還是到浴室接一杯比較好，我假設——」希芙仔細打量了他一下，「我假設你昨天用過浴室。」

「希芙。」史蒂夫的聲音無奈地從樓梯上傳來，「沃斯塔格，你們兩個就是不肯放我一馬？」

「范達爾想知道他教你的那招有用嗎？」希芙瞥了一眼旁邊的詹姆斯，「他說他讓你把保險套擺在身上讓對方摸到就能暗示對方你有上床的意思，既可以讓你偽裝成情場高手同時又可以兼顧衛生保健，他相信你應該受用無窮。」

詹姆斯・巴恩斯聽到這裡忽然想起昨晚自己摸到那些小工具的時候的確也是這樣想的，直到有人告訴他他其實從來沒有實際演練過，「下次⋯⋯」他的聲音啞到他不想把話說完，但發出聲音的同時他已經把兩人的目光都吸引回來了，「轉告你們的朋友，下次他應該告訴羅傑斯不要在上床的時候輕易透露出來他沒有經驗，如果同時他還想要偽裝情場高手的話。」

再次主動握起黑髮女子的手，詹姆斯試著笑得溫柔一些，「詹姆斯・巴恩斯，妳是？」

「希芙。」希芙很快地回了一個笑，「我會原文轉告的。」

不著痕跡走到他們身邊的史蒂夫走到了詹姆斯的身邊，同時掛了一條圍巾繞上他的頸項。

「我不需要是情場高手。」史蒂夫笑著開口，「我告訴過范達爾了，我只需要對方快樂。」

詹姆斯・巴恩斯的心簡直沉到了谷底，如果可以的話他會願意倒回昨天傍晚把自己在淋浴間裡頭淹死就好，如果當時他做了不一樣的選擇，他就不需要傷害史蒂夫，可以另尋他法進到那個只屬於神盾基金和Hyatts高層之間的會議。

後來他幾乎是味如嚼蠟地和史蒂夫以及希芙和沃斯塔格一起用完早餐。

期間希芙和沃斯塔格說了很多史蒂夫如何長高長大的故事，只因他無心地開啟了史蒂夫是否以前很矮的話題，隨後雖然他一度想到要問關於史蒂夫本身更多的事，但卻因為心不在焉而一直錯過改變話題的時機，而史蒂夫全程只是望著他，甚至偶而就是親吻他的手背，把話語權都留給了沃斯塔格和希芙，也不反駁那些他被霸凌時連跑都不跑只會挨打的故事。

上船以後史蒂夫在出入口的地方和沃斯塔格話別，希芙沒有跟來，她接過把羊毛衫物歸原處的任務從咖啡廳就回去了，哈雷還有安全帽也一併由希芙處理，沃斯塔格大概有話想要單獨和史蒂夫說，於是詹姆斯先行登船，在初層甲板上眺望著還沒走上來的史蒂夫，同時處理著他絞成一團的罪惡。

他應該要忍住不說的，無論史蒂夫・羅傑斯再怎麼好，他不該說他愛他的。

他的愛將只剩下利用。

無法再多等待史蒂夫一秒，也無法再多見他一秒，詹姆斯雖然看見史蒂夫朝他的方向瞥了一眼，還是選擇在他的注目之下穿入人群中離去。

 

X

 

史蒂夫回到船上的第一件事便是到處找詹姆斯，他本來想告訴詹姆斯他在船上的理由還有索爾和他的關係，順便把自己的工作財產稅務疾病各種生命中的大小清單全部都和詹姆斯說清楚，但前一秒還在初層甲板的人下一秒就不見了。

他沒見過不是船員還那麼擅長利用船上錯綜複雜的通道的人。

但在他找著詹姆斯的同時，索爾先一步找到了他，還把他拉進了船長室。

「史蒂夫。」索爾難得端出兄長的口吻，「你喜歡的頂樓樓層的房客是詹姆斯・巴恩斯？」

「索爾，我以為我喜歡男人這話題我們在加勒比海就討論過了——」

「史蒂夫，巴恩斯，這個姓氏難道你完全沒有讓你想到他是誰嗎？」索爾手裡拿著一封信，「這是一場充滿鯊魚的宴會，你為什麼得出現在那裡？」見史蒂夫一片茫然，索爾乾脆打開信封把落有船長邀請的字樣的信壓在他的胸口，「我還沒署名，儘管是神盾基金的高層佩姬・卡特親自請我發出邀請，但我還是沒當著她的面完成。」

史蒂夫低頭檢視了一遍上頭的字樣，這是一場私人的會面，在Nobu的壽司餐廳包廂。

索爾平緩了一下呼吸，才用比較不嚴峻的口吻提開口，「他是詹姆斯・巴恩斯，薩拉斯・巴恩斯的長子。因為利益衝突的緣故，他應該不能參與這個飯局，雖然他無案在身，但薩拉斯正因為虧空和洗錢不法所得坐牢，而今天的飯局等於是他替他的父親來找新的活水，他是詹姆斯・巴恩斯，巴恩斯家現在唯一還在巴恩斯董事會裡面的詹姆斯・巴恩斯，你就算是貨輪船長，也應該聽說過薩拉斯・巴恩斯的案子吧？」

巴恩斯集團在爆發薩拉斯一案以後一文不值，透過亞歷山大・皮爾斯奔走才把漏洞補齊，但薩拉斯不斷透過詹姆斯・巴恩斯嘗試將公司拿回來，一般咸認為是因為還有未公開的帳目藏在海外，有些船長據傳是薩拉斯的心腹，替他把一些錢透過郵輪載了出去帶到一些避稅港口，透過人頭公司把錢再轉到其他的地方存起，好幾間控股公司都在巴恩斯一案上栽跟頭，也很多船長被調查，但許多人都是無辜受累，索爾能夠全身而退全是因為他沒有進出薩拉斯洗錢的航線。

也是因為索爾完全沒有嫌疑，既不知情薩拉斯的行徑也沒有受到牽連，才被委以重任負起看守詹姆斯・巴恩斯的職責。

「你不會去這個飯局。」索爾把那封信從史蒂夫的手裡抽起來，「你什麼都不知道，我也沒有聽到佩姬・卡特的要求，這一切就到這裡結束。」

但史蒂夫看向他，臉上露出自從離開軍隊以後索爾就幾乎沒看過的冷漠，「所以你認為我獲邀的原因，是因為詹姆斯・巴恩斯想要進到那場飯局裡面？」

索爾一直避免這樣描述，他和詹姆斯・巴恩斯一直都沒有過多的接觸，除了薩拉斯一事讓他必須要維持自己的清白之外，詹姆斯・巴恩斯應該也將他看成皮爾斯的心腹，平白無事並不會來找他，佩姬・卡特和詹姆斯・巴恩斯在這事上大概是各取所需，卡特不想再任由佛瑞付錢去搶皮爾斯在巴恩斯集團裡的地位，詹姆斯・巴恩斯想要引進新的資金，就算拿不回經營權但至少有機會伸手進到他想要的位置裡。

「我想要那封邀請函。」史蒂夫平靜地雙手抱在胸前，「應該說⋯⋯」他抬起頭看向索爾，「我需要那封邀請函。」

「史蒂夫——」

「他到底希望我怎麼樣唯有我拿到那封邀請函我才知道。」史蒂夫試著用最理智的方式推敲整件事，也試著把自己對於昨夜的記憶都壓到心臟的最深處，避免他一想起來就刺痛難耐，「我有那封邀請函，他若願意和我一起去，代表他想要去那場飯局，他不去代表這一切與他無關。」頓了片刻，他緩道：「雖然我很清楚不可能與他無關。」

佩姬・卡特讓詹姆斯・巴恩斯從那間豪華監獄裡頭走出來的方法就該是這場交易。

詹姆斯・巴恩斯需要做的就是讓他答應去那場飯局。

詹姆斯・巴恩斯要的是這張入場券。

他要這張入場券的時候甚至不惜願意對一條流浪狗說他愛——

——砰！

待史蒂夫回過神的時候，他才發現自己做了什麼，他把剛才沃斯塔格替他拿來的他的那些關於他是誰、做過什麼事、去過什麼地方、救過什麼人的那些剪報——那些在芙烈嘉過世前為他精心整理的過去，整理出來一本對一個孤兒來說唯一可以被視作是歸屬的回憶也是他迫不及待想要和詹姆斯・巴恩斯分享的那本回憶——裝載著的精裝剪貼本狠狠地砸在牆上。

「他甚至說他愛我⋯⋯」史蒂夫垂下頭，看著芙烈嘉還有索爾和奧丁以及他和洛基一家的合照從本子裡掉了出來，「我怎麼會相信被他譬喻是流浪狗的人，他還會喜歡呢？」

 

***

 

不是只有史蒂夫・羅傑斯找不到詹姆斯・巴恩斯，佩姬・卡特也找不到他。

等到她終於找到他的時候距離飯局只剩下一個小時，五點船出港的時候佩姬 卡特見到了和索爾・奧丁森並肩一起站在駕駛室裡的史蒂夫・羅傑斯本來有些疑惑，找來大副請教以後才得知史蒂夫・羅傑斯竟是索爾・奧丁森一起長大的兄弟，正當她以為索爾也許不會將邀請函發給史蒂夫・羅傑斯的時候，史蒂夫・羅傑斯來到了她的面前，請教她知不知道詹姆斯在哪。

她當下其實警鈴大響，史蒂夫・羅傑斯一直都知道詹姆斯・巴恩斯是誰嗎？羅傑斯不是郵輪船長，但航運界沒有人不知道薩拉斯的事，如果羅傑斯一直都知道，他為什麼還要靠近詹姆斯・巴恩斯？他如果不知道，那他現在知道了嗎？

就當她想要裝作沒有邀請過史蒂夫・羅傑斯同時迴避過他，對方卻冷不防把她叫住。

「卡特小姐。」金髮男人露出了一個有些拘謹但客氣的微笑，從手上拿出了一張邀請函，「我收到妳委託船長發出的邀請函了，但我真的不曾參與過這種場合，我很需要詹姆斯，請妳見到他的時候，說我在太陽室等他好嗎？」

佩姬・卡特見到詹姆斯的時候對方穿著一套幾乎接近她想像中詹姆斯・巴恩斯和史蒂夫・羅傑斯婚禮時會穿的西裝，貼身的黑西裝，配上看起來像緞但摸起來像絲的材質所做的白色襯衫，沒有領結，但詹姆斯・巴恩斯戴上一隻粉紅金的皮亞傑錶，也把平常散在耳邊的瀏海一絲不苟地用發膠固定，如果他能露出一點輕鬆愉快的笑容，也許會讓人以為他真的是要去吃頓便飯。

「巴恩斯，你的男伴在找你。」

「我打算今晚去Prego吃晚餐。」詹姆斯淡淡地瞥了佩姬一眼，「有這麼一位小姐，我費盡心思約到她，我想我不能去Nobu了。」

「巴恩斯，史蒂夫・羅傑斯是索爾・奧丁森的弟弟。」

詹姆斯停下手戴錶的動作，「奧丁森？奧丁森的弟弟不是那個制服海盜的——」他那時為了父親的官司焦頭爛額，只掃過幾眼那篇資訊，「咆哮特攻隊的貨輪船長。」

「你知道他是奧丁森的弟弟？」

「史蒂夫？」詹姆斯微微搖頭，「他不姓奧丁森，他是藝術家⋯⋯」

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯，咆哮特攻隊近二十年最年輕的船長，特種部隊出身。」一般人所知的訊息都是如此，「而你知道奧丁森有一個這樣的弟弟，你卻不知道他的名字？」佩姬難以置信地看著詹姆斯・巴恩斯，「他要帶你去晚宴，他——」

他要不是知道這整件事了，就是等著這整件事發生。

「——我想只有去吃飯才知道到底是怎麼一回事了。」

詹姆斯摘下手上的手錶，丟到床上，同時腦中閃過千萬種可能。

從頭到尾，詹姆斯・巴恩斯一邊想著一邊走上通往太陽室的樓梯，輕輕地推開一道又一道隔絕室外冷空氣和室內的氣壓門，從頭到尾史蒂夫・羅傑斯想的是什麼？看他笑話很有趣嗎？看他在他的面前一次次被痛苦折磨？看他狼狽不堪？

看他選擇交出自己，換取一點憐憫？

史蒂夫・羅傑斯就站在最後一道門門外，穿著一身挺拔的白色船長制服，他沒有戴著帽子，反倒是把帽子壓在自己的手邊。

詹姆斯・巴恩斯在他眼底一點溫柔也看不到，那是一雙銳利且冷靜理智的眼睛。

他好像是第一天認識這個男人，詹姆斯・巴恩斯覺得眼角好像有些疼痛，也許是北海海風太冷了，側過頭，他選擇率先打破沉默，「羅傑斯船長，我聽說你需要我。」

史蒂夫想過無數個開場白，想過也許他也可以說些傷人的話出來，但什麼也沒有比羅傑斯船長這兩個字讓他更痛苦，他失聲笑了一陣子。

詹姆斯什麼也沒有多說，只是站在原地看著對方。

「你知道嗎？」史蒂夫掛著笑，但沒有笑意到達他的眼底，「我還是喜歡聽你叫我藝術家。」

「你是。」詹姆斯從善如流地回答，「你的確精通一門藝術。」

騙子。

「我知道你想進去那扇門裡。」史蒂夫側過身看了一眼從這一側甲板也能夠到達的壽司餐廳，太陽室入夜以後因為危險是不開放的，史蒂夫沒有想過但如今終於想通了為什麼詹姆斯・巴恩斯能夠抵達那裡而沒被船員打回票，「我也樂意幫助你。」

「我應該要怎麼樣感謝你？」詹姆斯冷靜地揚起嘴角，維持住他幾度瓦解的愜意。

「你不是感謝過我了？」史蒂夫輕道，「昨天晚上，我很愉快。」

詹姆斯再也忍受不了，他跨了兩步向前狠狠地抓住史蒂夫的雙臂，「⋯⋯一直以來你都在看我的笑話嗎？看我投懷送抱很有趣嗎？看我無路可退你很開心嗎？」

「所以你承認你是投懷送抱。」他終於還是聽見了他不想知道的事實，「你要的是另一個金主，而我是你的入場券，怎麼？你也要和他上床嗎？」

詹姆斯往後退了一步，放開了對方的手，如果他會示弱，哪怕只要一次示弱，也許他就會知道在這個場合裡面怎麼停止互相傷害，但他真的沒有人告訴過他他可以示弱，他是一個巴恩斯，巴恩斯家從不示弱，「如果可以的話，為什麼不？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，然後將自己的情緒壓抑到最小，不去想昨天晚上的任何細節，甚至不去想——不去想今天早上他提前醒來看見的那張熟睡的睡顏，一個晚上詹姆斯・巴恩斯做了至少三次惡夢，在他緊緊抱住對方以後，兩人才真的有一段安穩的睡眠，他努力不去想就連那些惡夢都是虛偽的——直到他終於確認自己的情緒能夠把想說的話說完，他才再次啟唇。

「咆哮特攻隊背後的資金有一部分是美國國庫，我有軍事背景甚至擔任過記錄上從不存在的特種部隊成員，為了守護一部份美國的機密，也被信任我有這個能力，所以我得以進到咆哮特攻隊裡頭工作，二副大副到船長，我不眷戀軍旅生活，那不讓我快樂，我成了殺人武器，我懷疑自己，所以當我見到你，我相信你也在找重生的機會，而我相信你是我重生的機會。」史蒂夫平靜地陳述這段本來他想要握著對方的手來陳述的故事，「剛才索爾強烈地要求我不要進去那個飯局，裡面有神盾的成員，沒有什麼，他們手裡也有國家的錢，但裡面還有其他⋯⋯」抬起頭，他看進即將是自己最後一次看進的那雙眼底，「其他錢，你想要的錢，薩拉斯・巴恩斯用郵輪洗錢，用郵輪上的賭場、郵輪上的精品店，洗他自己不法的財富也洗恐怖組織的資金。」

詹姆斯聞言緊緊地蹙起了眉。

「我不知道，也不會問你知道薩拉斯的陰謀多少，我不想知道，也不需要知道。」史蒂夫繼續平板地把他該說的話一句一句說完，「我帶你進去以後，你可能會取得那筆活化薩拉斯帳戶的資金，你也許會被定罪，但也許你有一個強大的律師團能夠讓你無罪釋放，而審判進行的時候，我會被列入調查當中，這你可能知道了，不管我被定罪與否，我在咆哮特攻隊的工作也就告終了，這也都無所謂。」史蒂夫看著自己的鞋尖，試著告訴自己這都無所謂，「我有一項技術是誰也奪不走的，我不以為傲，每個人都有不以為傲的本領，我也有，我不介意再以此維生，所以基本上我不會因此流落街頭，不會再當流浪狗，你也許介意，也許不介意。」

往前踏了幾步，他沒有去看詹姆斯・巴恩斯的眼睛，曾經他想過餘生都只凝視著這雙眼睛，但如今他沒有勇氣這樣做，他怕看見那赤裸裸的譏諷。

「但選擇權在你，如果你想要，我願意陪你進去，不是因為你和我上床，不是因為我憐憫你，而是如果這是你想要的我就會給你。」

他又多走了幾步，與詹姆斯・巴恩斯肩並肩但面朝著不同方向，如果詹姆斯・巴恩斯轉過身，甚至不需要碰他一下或是擁抱他，就足以讓他相信，相信詹姆斯・巴恩斯被薩拉斯利用，並對薩拉斯的陰謀一無所知，但如果詹姆斯・巴恩斯往前，那麼他也會轉身，陪他走進那間餐廳然後離去。

兩者他都會永遠失去詹姆斯・巴恩斯，但後者他會失去更多。

詹姆斯・巴恩斯側過身看向史蒂夫・羅傑斯的背影，似乎思考了一秒鐘，又也許更久，史蒂夫那一刻完全喪失了感覺，就像那只停下的錶，無法往前，也無法退後。

接著詹姆斯・巴恩斯走了向前，往那條漆黑無人的道路走去，他聽見身後史蒂夫・羅傑斯跟上的腳步聲，接著當他們抵達餐廳門口的時候，史蒂夫・羅傑斯替他推開了門。

 

***

 

那天晚上索爾帶來一張佩姬請索爾轉交給史蒂夫的信，信沒有信封，甚至沒有折起的餘地，那是寫在一張餐巾紙上信，上面只寫了幾個字：

史蒂夫・羅傑斯船長：（手寫斜體）

我很感激你，對你說過的話，我也是，我每個字都是認真的。（手寫斜體，置中）

詹姆斯・班雅明・巴恩斯（手寫斜體，置底）

他聽說當天晚上就有直升機從冰島出發追上交響曲號，而在那之後詹姆斯・班雅明・巴恩斯的水晶套房便空了出來。

下船前索爾要他去那水晶套房裡一趟。

他在床頭見到了那條洗乾淨的藍色格紋手帕，上頭壓著一隻皮帶的蕭邦錶，錶後刻上了C.S.G.R.

 

X

 

史蒂夫的安卓美黛號在駛過索馬利亞外海的時候收到一封衛星訊號傳來的消息。

是一則新聞，關於詹姆斯・巴恩斯公開其父所有帳戶明細並揭露相關恐怖組織名單的新聞。

九頭蛇和亞歷山大・皮爾斯的人頭公司經手了一些骯髒的錢，是上個世紀的血鑽石，以及把這些血鑽石洗白的經費，這本來沒有什麼，皮爾斯也做好會被揭露的準備，只是他為了安排好自己的去處需要拖延薩拉斯咬出他的時間，他不是好人也不是壞人，不過就是一個在結構之下聽令然後做錯事的人。

尼克・佛瑞和神盾的資金受到考驗，由於裡頭涉有英國和美國政府的情報資金，被兩國人民強烈譴責且要求神盾必須在兩地的金融單位當中都受到管轄，並且必須以公開的方式維持基金，不得再私人化。

其他事情則是他結束了這趟工作回到冰島聽說的事情。

佩姬嫁給了一個英國的精算師，這人史蒂夫也認得，以前就在咆哮特攻隊工作。

索爾還在海上找下落不明的洛基・勞菲森，有人告訴他洛基曾經回過冰島，但至少史蒂夫在的時候從來沒有見過他。

而詹姆斯・巴恩斯？

詹姆斯・巴恩斯因為揭發了與許多恐怖組織資金有關的資訊，目前下落不明，沒有人知道他究竟是被哪個國家列入保護名單了，還是已經被恐怖組織殺人滅口，沒有人聽說，也無從查起，除了那則新聞以及那張新聞裡搭配的照片，再也沒有人見過詹姆斯・巴恩斯的身影。

同時所有的證據都指出詹姆斯・巴恩斯並不是大家以為的白手套，他其實什麼都不知道。

 

X

 

史蒂夫抽空去了一趟瑞士，他查過瑪格莉特和傑斯柏・巴恩斯的名字，知道他們兩個目前都還在瑞士的寄宿學校裡唸書，雖然知道無論詹姆斯・巴恩斯失蹤的原因是什麼，這兩個未成年的小孩都不可能被告知，他也沒有想要和他們說話，就想遠遠在課堂間見他們一面。

抵達瑞士的時候是一早，史蒂夫從日內瓦火車站出來，找到了預先停放在停車場的租車，一路往北向巴恩斯兄妹的寄宿學校開去，初春的瑞士依然寒冷，但沿路瑞士的鄉野依然美不勝收，他停下來買了幾瓶水，半個小時的車程他一個半小時才到。

他請託了一些關係，所以他和學校說好是來做簡單的職業介紹演講，講關於船長這份工作。

但寄宿學校裡頭的孩子可能比較多父母是船老闆吧？

那是復活節假期開始前的最後一場學校的活動，下午學生就會集合聽他演說，但他到得還是太早，不過校長很殷切地請他稍微在校長室外的長椅上稍後一下，並說他會請校務董事過來帶他先參觀一下學校再準備去演講，校務董事也是校友，也很懂貨運，應該很能和他聊聊。

早知道還有參觀行程的話他就不會先把船長的制服換上，史蒂夫無奈地在門外等候，接著他便看到校長室外有一個公佈欄上貼著康乃爾大學的簡介，他幾乎以為他能在海報上看見那人隱隱約約的面容，但大概只是思念作祟。

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯船長。」

史蒂夫覺得這抹聲音很耳熟，但他早已數不清是第幾次自己妄想聽見這個人的聲音了，最後總是讓他見到一個又一個錯誤的身影。

「我是。」

當他轉過身的時候他沒有任何期待，直到他看見那個男人佇立在那裡，似笑非笑地看著他。

「我是羅實寄宿中學的校務董事，我是詹姆斯・布坎南，羅實寄宿中學是一個私人教育基金贊助的教育機構，就你而言，你想先從哪裡開始？」

 

X

 

後悔兩個字並不足以描述史蒂夫在得知詹姆斯・巴恩斯把所有證據呈上去時的感覺，他雖然試著不要在那時刻對自己並不了解的情況做出嚴酷的控訴，但是被利用的感覺實在太痛苦，他脫口那些指責想的都是清晨躺在他身邊的男人，回想起來，詹姆斯・巴恩斯一直是如此，脆弱卻同時殘忍，那時他只是覺得那些脆弱不過是卸下他心防的武裝，他要的是那個史蒂夫・羅傑斯，美國的英雄，所有人都想要邀請的晚餐賓客。

他後悔的事情不多，其一後悔那天他只推開包廂向那些人微笑幾句丟下詹姆斯就走。

「船長認為他很需要我的專業意見，我真的希望我能夠坐下來和各位用餐，巴恩斯先生會代替我和各位閒聊，我相信他有很多與各位更相關的意見能夠交流，勢必是比我更好的陪伴。」

然後他撤回了放在對方肩膀上即將要開始顫抖的手，抽身離去。

如果那時候多回過頭看一眼詹姆斯的側臉該有多好。

漫長的思念從他重返工作崗位的當下就開始了，他沒有收下那隻錶，但索爾沒有丟掉那隻錶，那天他和索爾通訊的時候還看見索爾幫他把錶留在交響曲號的船長辦公室裡，索爾很務實地告訴他，一來這錶價格不斐，二來史蒂夫一定會後悔。

所以當他回到倫敦時，他雖沒和索爾提任何關於後悔的字眼，但索爾還是拍拍他的肩膀把錶給了他，此後他就沒有把錶拿下來過，洗澡的時候當然例外，皮帶要是有什麼損傷他可捨不得。

當他見到詹姆斯的時候，他很慶幸自己把錶戴在了手上，詹姆斯看了一眼他的表。

「你是校友，我以為你在紐約長大？」旁邊有行經的學生和人員，他怕走向前吻了詹姆斯會給對方帶來麻煩，看了半天只擠出一句無關痛癢的問句。

詹姆斯偏頭看過他，臉上露出深思的神情，最後好半晌了他才緩道：「我的確出生在紐約，我也的確是校友，我們見過嗎？羅傑斯船長？」

史蒂夫忽然再也找不到下一句能說出口的話。

「吉姆，這位是？」一名身穿粉色柔軟針織連身洋裝的褐髮美女走到了詹姆斯的身邊愜意地攬住了他的手，先是親暱地靠在他的肩上，才轉過頭對史蒂夫・羅傑斯微笑。

「瑪格莉塔，親愛的，這是史蒂夫・羅傑斯船長，我們剛剛談到他似乎認識我這件事。」詹姆斯轉過頭對著史蒂夫・羅傑斯露出靦腆的微笑，「這是我的未婚妻，瑪格莉塔・密索尼，也是校友，董事之一，今天慕名而來聽你的演說，我也是。」

瑪格莉塔睜大了眼，「聽見他的各種豐功偉業，我還以為會會看到什麼三頭六臂的男人，沒有想到就只是個美國甜心？」她不甚滿意地打量史蒂夫・羅傑斯，而詹姆斯站在一旁沒說話，眼神輕飄飄地掠過了史蒂夫到了走廊後方。

三人因為史蒂夫找不出一句可以回應的話而陷入死寂。

最後是瑪格莉塔率先放棄，她將故意垂在臉龐幾綹髮回到耳後，無奈地笑了，「我不玩了，吉姆，他一點反應也沒有太無趣了。」

「我一開始就說過妳不該這樣做。」詹姆斯把視線移回史蒂夫的臉上，淡淡地露出微笑，「再介紹一次，羅傑斯船長，瑪格莉塔・密索尼，我們剛剛開董事會，她獲選下任校務董事，我們本來還在會議中，聽見你來了真的是慕名來看你，其它部分是我們胡扯的，嚇到你的話我很抱歉。」

史蒂夫左右游移地看了一下褐髮女人和看起來很平靜的詹姆斯・巴恩斯。

好半天以後，史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，點了點頭，「所以⋯⋯第一任女友？」

「不是，第一任女友是俄羅斯石油大亨的女兒。」瑪格莉塔走到詹姆斯的側邊像方才一般親暱無間地攬住他，低頭給了詹姆斯的耳朵旁邊幾句悄悄話，滿意地看著史蒂夫・羅傑斯因為這一系列動作瞇起了眼睛，「換做我是你，詹姆斯，我真的不會來見他。」

「親愛的，妳捅了夠多我的事情出來了。」詹姆斯輕輕掙脫她的擁抱，低頭在她的臉頰上各落下一吻，「而且妳答應過我導覽只是我和他之間的事情，導覽該開始了，讓我們走開吧。」

「換作是我，我真的不會來見他，難道你想搬回美國？」瑪格莉塔露出不滿的神色。

「我不想，我連母親家的房地產都變賣了才夠付他們兩個人的學費，美國早就沒地方住了。」詹姆斯・巴恩斯聳聳肩，「快，妳還有幾張企劃書要看，擴建和維修的費用都在等妳批准，讓我們獨處好嗎？」

「隨便你。」褐髮女子轉向一旁杵著像石像的史蒂夫，「你不該來的，一夜情不好嗎？非要追上來，你們根本不是同一個世界的人。」

詹姆斯低吼了一聲，「莉塔！」

被吼了的女人回頭瞪了他一眼，「我說的是實話，詹姆斯，我們討論過的。」

史蒂夫大步走了上來，從後攬住詹姆斯把他整個人帶進自己的懷中，「密索尼小姐，我很感激如果妳肯讓我們獨處的話，我真的有好多話想和布坎南先生聊聊。」

對方終於甘願離去，幾乎是對方離開的同時，詹姆斯就輕易地離開了他的懷抱。

詹姆斯側過頭像什麼也沒發生過一樣地示意要史蒂夫跟上，「走吧，我帶你走走。」

史蒂夫聽話地跟上他，他們並肩走過褐黃色的牆沿，行經相互錯落的建築來到開闊的草場。

「我們每週一都會有這樣集合的活動，每次的目的不一，這次特別邀請你來演講，當然，是受到美國最優秀的發明家史塔克的推薦，或是脅迫，看你怎麼看待一大筆捐款到私人教育機構的目的。」詹姆斯有些好笑地看著身邊的人，「我真好奇，當有必要的時候，你對於一大筆錢的用途能夠容忍的程度似乎相當不一致，羅傑斯船長。」

「史塔克做的是比較過分一點。」史蒂夫理解地點了點頭，「但我不是想要——」

「你想見傑斯柏和瑪格莉特 ，為什麼呢？」詹姆斯撥了撥被外頭的風吹亂的髮，「他們會過得很好的，就算巴恩斯家沒有了，甚至是我死了，他們也不會無家可歸的，對於一個睡過一晚的男人的家人，羅傑斯船長你真的太過關心了。」

史蒂夫忍不住心口刺痛的感覺，但還是語帶蹣跚地緩道：「你不是我睡過一晚的男人，詹姆斯，你是我一生的伴侶。」

詹姆斯靜靜地看向他，「我們要把那晚從我們的記憶裡抹去嗎？」那個讓誓言碎裂的夜晚？

「我很抱歉我甚至不讓你解釋。」史蒂夫抓住詹姆斯的手，「我應該要，我是混帳。」

「我那時候也沒有什麼話可以解釋，我想坐而言不如起而行，是吧？」沒有掙扎地讓史蒂夫握著他的手，詹姆斯很認真看著對方，「我們沒有辦法抹去的是我利用了你，這無庸置疑是事實，為此，我們永遠都過不去的，史蒂夫，你無法說服你自己，每天躺在你身邊的這個人曾經用他的肉體去換你的情感供他利用。」詹姆斯握了握他的手，然後才放開，「所以，你來了我很感激，我活得很好你看起來也不錯，何不此後別過。」

「你因為我傷害了你才拒絕我嗎？」答案永遠比這個複雜，但是如果這是原因之一，他可以從這裡努力，「我那麼殘忍只是因為我真的無法相信你利用我，佩姬後來有告訴我你並不知道我的真實身份，你以為我就是個普通——」

「對，那還是改變不了我利用你的事實，你的外貌你的一切，你足以成為有錢人的話題，他們可能會讚嘆公立教育也可以教出這麼可敬的男人，高大挺拔的人也可以出身自寄養家庭等等，他們會對你舉杯聊天，但轉過頭以後會在背後議論你，各種難聽的字眼，不一定失禮，卻完全泯滅人性，而我完全就是這樣的人，我在這種世界長大，我一點也不溫柔，我知道這些行為是錯誤的，但我會一直這樣做，我無心說出來的話最傷人，因為我的本質是這種人，史蒂夫——」

我們就是不會成的。

「詹姆斯，你害怕受傷嗎？」史蒂夫抬起眼看向他，「你因為害怕，所以要把我趕走嗎？」

「我還有什麼你能傷的嗎？」詹姆斯平靜地回望史蒂夫，他怕的是史蒂夫受傷。

「我不怕受傷，詹姆斯。」

這個男人又一次說出他心底的祕密，詹姆斯・巴恩斯忍住觸摸對方的衝動，冷靜地告訴自己要抑制住，再想想，他可以說出更傷人’話，總會把史蒂夫嚇跑的，他只需要一點時間再想想。

「我不需要你保護，詹姆斯，我才是那個特種部隊出身的人，我會保護你。」湊向前把詹姆斯困在懷裡，史蒂夫低下頭把唇緊貼在對方太陽穴上，「套個你喜歡的譬喻的話，我不是流浪狗，親愛的，我是訓練有素的軍犬，隨時準備為你戰鬥。」

詹姆斯終究沒能忍住，伸手回抱住了這個男人。

 

X

 

「這是史蒂夫，瑪格莉特，傑斯柏，等下要演講的史蒂夫・羅傑斯船長。」

傑斯柏長得不很像詹姆斯，他的臉部線條沒有像詹姆斯那般棱角分明，明顯的傑斯柏和瑪格莉特兩人相似的程度比和詹姆斯高多了，「兩位，很榮幸認識你們。」

他主動伸出了手給對面兩名高挑纖瘦但面帶疑色的青少年，男孩看了身邊微笑的詹姆斯一眼以後握了握他的手，而女孩也在男孩鬆手以後握了一下他。

「打招呼，兩位。」詹姆斯看著只打量沒說話的一雙弟妹，「說點什麼。」

「你好，你是美國人，你很窮嗎？我們要轉學和你搬回美國嗎？」

女孩直白且跳躍式的提問讓史蒂夫愣了半天，「呃，我——」

「你是我哥哥的男朋友。」男孩平鋪直敘的語氣聽來很冷靜，「我們知道，莉塔剛剛說了。」

「如果你們不想要搬到紐約的話，我在雷克雅維克有房子。」史蒂夫很認真地回應，他微微彎下腰直視著眼前兩人，「如果你們喜歡這裡，我也可以在日內瓦買房子，我也許不是石油大亨，但是我有錢負擔你們的生活。」

「可是，我們在日內瓦有房子，你和我們住的話就不用買房子了。」女孩很認真地指出這件事，「但莉塔說你想要把我們帶回去紐約，因為你也是美國人。」

「莉塔還說了什麼其他的事情嗎？」他是不知道對方到底知道他什麼，但是他這麼多年下來也不是真的一窮二白地在討生活，「我很會賺錢，不能保證讓你們過得更好，至少足夠維持你們現在的生活。」

「請不要當我不在場討論這件事情可以嗎？」終於受不了這個話題的走向，詹姆斯打斷他們，「兩位，向史蒂夫道歉，不管他有沒有錢都與你們無關，我才是需要負責你們的生活的人，我們哪裡都不會去，以後日內瓦就是我們的家了，不會再回紐約。」

「我喜歡紐約。」傑斯柏歎氣，「我喜歡我們在漢普頓的房子。」

「我無所謂，我喜歡雅典娜。」瑪格莉特看向史蒂夫，「你看過雅典娜嗎？雅典娜是詹姆斯的船，詹姆斯週末都會開船來接我們回日內瓦。」

史蒂夫笑了，輕輕地拍了拍瑪格莉特的頭，她柔軟的褐髮摸起來就像絲一樣，「我沒有看過雅典娜，但我會開船，我也有一艘船，她是雅典娜的好幾十倍大，你們有空也可以來坐我的船，從倫敦出發，想去嗎？」

「詹姆斯，可以嗎？」傑斯柏知道史蒂夫的故事，聽見能夠上到跨洋貨船讓他躍躍欲試。

「我不能給保證。」詹姆斯輕道，「雖然不像，但我的確在證人保護計劃下，至少我不行。」

「我會保證他們的安全。」史蒂夫先給出了承諾，期待地看著詹姆斯，「可以嗎？」

「等你過了復活節假期，覺得你能應付他們再說吧。」這樣也算是回應了他方才見傑斯柏和瑪格莉特前問能否一起度假的問題了。

「我們要一起過復活節嗎？」瑪格莉特興奮地抱住詹姆斯，「史蒂夫也要嗎？」

「只要你們兩位沒有意見。」史蒂夫很拘謹地看著明顯地聽到這個消息遠不如女孩興奮的男孩，「可以嗎？傑斯柏？」

「可以。」傑斯柏抬起頭看向史蒂夫，「所以你是個船長，那你會很常離開我哥哥嗎？」

「我必須如此。」史蒂夫誠實地承認，「但我保證我離開的時候都會想念他。」

男孩頷首，「很好，那你可以和我們度假，如果你跟我們處得來，再討論去看貨輪的事吧！」

「年輕人，你的生活我說了算。」詹姆斯有點不滿地把弟弟拉進了懷裡，「你表現不好的話，哪裡也不用去，我聽說你在格施塔德校區幹得好事了，你現在先乖乖回到座位上去聽演講，我等等再和你算帳，妳也是。」把賴在身上撒嬌的妹妹也推得遠了一些，「去吧。」

 

X

 

他們在萊芒湖上度過了整個假期，孩子在一早就會自己處理他們在船上的生活，維持著在學校的作息，七點起床沐浴，然後準備簡單的早餐，有的時候他和詹姆斯會很晚才離開船艙，他們兩人通常都已經在自行在做學業複習的動作。

傑斯柏的學業成績很好，詹姆斯解釋傑斯柏希望去念在格里昂的管理學校，以後可能會去巴恩斯家有股份的旅館集團，巴恩斯家族很龐大，父執輩雖然許多人對於他父親不齒，但是不至於對家族成員撒手不管；至於瑪格莉特，她想要和詹姆斯一樣去念康乃爾，也想要學商。

每個晚上沐浴過後，他們都會坐在甲板上聊天，每天史蒂夫都覺得自己多認識了他一些。

詹姆斯就像一本謄寫工整的精工聖經，有著色彩斑斕的插畫，供他翻閱。

他吻著詹姆斯被頭髮遮住的一塊疤痕，如今他知道那是冬天在阿爾卑斯山滑雪摔出來的；他每次都要咬上一口的紅色的星星是現在俄羅斯最大的石油公司執行長，也曾是詹姆斯的同學的娜塔莉亞・羅曼諾娃和他分手以後，他一個人飛回美國巴港的時候刺的；詹姆斯在高潮時會笑，只有在雷克雅維克的那天晚上哭了，為此，史蒂夫承諾詹姆斯他永遠都不會再提交響曲號上的事，那都過去了；詹姆斯最喜歡的歌手是披頭四，而且他告訴史蒂夫約翰藍儂的兒子比他大個幾屆，是這所學校的校友；詹姆斯的敏感點是鬍渣，只要史蒂夫輕輕地舔過就能讓他顫抖；詹姆斯什麼都吃完全不挑食，但是非常討厭吃蝸牛，他以往常常在學校晚餐看見前菜是蝸牛的時候生悶氣；詹姆斯表現最好的科目是俄文，原因史蒂夫當然很清楚，史蒂夫為了不要聽他回溯他和前女友練習俄文的過程，每天都會當著他的弟弟妹妹面前吻他的身上一個部位然後用冰島文告訴他那個部位的名稱，當然，都維持在未成年人可以接受的範圍。

他們常越過湖來往瑞士和法國之間用餐，有的時候史蒂夫會親自下廚準備給他們吃。

他們一致認為史蒂夫應該夠格可以擔任餐廳主廚。

史蒂夫趁著所有人一起用晚餐的時候說自己成長的故事給他們聽，但傑斯柏最喜歡的永遠是史蒂夫徒手制服且解除索馬利亞海盜武裝的故事，史蒂夫講得其實很差，詹姆斯每次都取笑他描述對方是怎麼靠著貨輪外側的繩索爬上來時每次細節都不同，但在傑斯柏的眼底史蒂夫是什麼都不怕的英雄。

史蒂夫夜裡抱完詹姆斯的時候會把頭埋在詹姆斯的胸膛聽他穩健的心跳聲。

然後告訴詹姆斯他在特種部隊裡服役的故事，他殺死過的那些人或是因為他家庭破碎的人，無辜經過機密任務現場的牧羊少年、綁著炸彈坐在陷阱裡念著古蘭經的婦女、帶著機槍要掃射他們的武裝份子、哭著要他們付出代價的部落老人。

他的生命當中有無辜的人、有戰爭、有血和他擦身而過的痕跡，最初他以為能夠拯救世界，最終卻是失望收場，但他還是相信這個世界上有他能夠做的事情、有他能夠保護的人，所以雖然他帶著使命感回去美國服役，但依然能夠帶著使命感離開。

「我想保護你，詹姆斯，只要你允許，我會一直待在你身邊。」

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯，你從不接受拒絕，不是嗎？」

 

X

 

等到假期結束的時候，史蒂夫陪詹姆斯把傑斯柏和瑪格莉特送回學校，瑪格莉特捨不得地緊緊抱著史蒂夫，一再要求史蒂夫承諾會很快很快出現在門口來和他們一起度過週末，而且一定會在長假裡面帶她和傑斯柏去倫敦看安卓美黛。

傑斯柏則是再三要史蒂夫保證史蒂夫會在下次來的時候和他一起假日的時候去打冰上曲棍球。

然後他回去和詹姆斯在日內瓦的公寓裡面廝磨了一整天。

詹姆斯拒絕送他去機場，只和他在公寓門口吻別。

離開公寓時，史蒂夫已經在思考下一次假期會是什麼時候。

撫過手上另外一只簡單的精工錶，價錢是詹姆斯當財稅顧問的這份工作付得起的價位，背後一樣刻上了C.S.G.R.的字樣，是某天他們在日內瓦午後散步的時候買的，錶是傑斯柏選的，史蒂夫把這是做是他被接納成一家人的象徵，並把詹姆斯給他的那隻錶留給了詹姆斯。

他低下頭，試著在嘈雜的飛機引擎聲中聽見秒鐘移動的齒輪聲，想著他終於嵌入了詹姆斯・巴恩斯生命裡，隨著他緩緩挪動，隨時光悄然走過——

 

\--

 

番外＿In Bar Harbor

 

史蒂夫喜歡所有和詹姆斯一起後的生活，如他所認定的，他是這幅巴恩斯家拼圖中的一塊。

詹姆斯兩個年幼的手足讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯立刻進入結婚二十年有青春期子女的相處模式，只要在日內瓦，史蒂夫幾乎是從早忙到晚，他的手藝當然遠比從小吃家中大廚做得菜長大的詹姆斯來得好得多，還是會面臨小孩挑食的問題，所幸詹姆斯選了嚴父的角色，由他扮黑臉讓兩位少爺小姐把碗裡營養均衡的食物吃下去，譬如說秋葵。

「吉米，裡面有黏液，好噁心！」女孩咬了一口後心生畏懼地看著盤子裡的食物。

「那對妳很有益。」詹姆斯皺眉。

「史蒂夫，我可以不吃嗎？」女孩撒嬌地攀著金髮男人的手臂開口，「拜託⋯⋯」

「吃掉它。」詹姆斯沒抬頭看他們，瞥過頭看了一眼客廳電視裡的財經新聞。

「妳聽見你哥了。」史蒂夫伸出叉子趁詹姆斯轉頭時把秋葵弄走，飛快地吃掉，接著推了女孩的手臂。

女孩接收到他的暗示，大聲假裝抱怨嘴裡食物的口感，「好噁心，為什麼我要吃掉它⋯⋯」

史蒂夫向她微笑，但轉過頭就接收到打量他們兩人來自詹姆斯的目光，詹姆斯再看向全程旁觀的男孩，接著把目光調開，「傑斯柏，誰吃了秋葵？」

「瑪姬。」男孩毫不心虛地回答，趁著詹姆斯看股市波動的時候把他的秋葵也撥給史蒂夫。

史蒂夫也從善如流地把秋葵吃掉，接著起身把碗盤都收了起來，準備擦一擦送進洗碗機裡，這時詹姆斯轉過頭按住了他，接手處理後續的清潔工作，詹姆斯也沒讓弟弟妹妹跑掉，指揮他們把自己的碗盤擦乾淨，再讓他們拿抹布去餐桌打理乾淨。

兩人乖乖聽話，史蒂夫則是靠在一旁的牆上，看著詹姆斯將洗碗機設定妥當。

今晚他們就要把兩個大電燈泡送去巴恩斯家在芝加哥的祖宅去參加巴恩斯家的社交舞會，詹姆斯對和親戚交流不感興趣，但弟妹們還有未來，能回去和親戚們見面對他們有益，詹姆斯已經夠大了，他的未來也已經確定是現在這個樣子，所以他全然沒有要參與的意思。

正值盛暑，詹姆斯承諾會保持和客戶的聯繫，因此得以請了長假和史蒂夫一起度過史蒂夫兩趟工作間的假期，史蒂夫問了他想做什麼，難得國際刑警日前告訴詹姆斯目前可以暫時解除他人身安危的警報，詹姆斯當然想要回美國，但沒打算去紐約，那裡沒有值得他留戀的事物。

他說他想去巴港。

史蒂夫愣了下，緬因州巴港，小地方，如果不是一些郵輪會停靠在此做離開美國的準備，惡劣的氣候使得龍蝦再肥美巴港的觀光客也多不起來，郵輪的乘客多半只在大街上晃一晃，因此巴港還是看起來很樸素，街景建築都保有美國東北臨海小鎮一貫殖民風格的特色。

因此史蒂夫幾個禮拜前已經借了貨車把雅典娜號送去漢堡讓咆哮特攻隊的貨船先載了回去。

兩天後，兩人回到了巴港，因為詹姆斯把母親家中的房子賣了，他們住在船上。

詹姆斯帶他去了母親娘家本來在巴港主街底部的房子外頭晃了一圈，房子賣的價錢也不好，賣了只是為了湊一筆校董席次的費用好一勞永逸擺脫寄宿學校日漸高漲的學費。

「以後買回來？」史蒂夫吻著他的額際輕問，「給我兩、三年左右。」

「何必？」詹姆斯回吻了他，「我有雅典娜就夠了，省了一棟房子跟著來的各種稅。」

主街上許多商家都認得詹姆斯，十字路口水上用品店的老闆出來抽根菸就喊住了他，「吉米？」

「喬。」詹姆斯微笑，走上前去擁抱了一下中年男子，接著他示意讓史蒂夫走過來，「喬，這是史蒂夫，我男朋友。」

「這趟終於不是自己回來了？」中年男子也給了史蒂夫一個擁抱，「要定下來了？但我聽說你把克羅斯家的房子賣掉了。」

「蘿絲過世以後我覺得待在裡面只剩傷心而已。」詹姆斯淡然解釋，「讓別的家庭擁有它來創造新的回憶更有意義。」

「當然是。」男子拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，但還是對著詹姆斯開口，「不帶你的男孩到外海？你有船嗎？雅典娜沒有賣掉吧？」

「我會帶他去⋯⋯雅典娜也還在。」詹姆斯看向史蒂夫，「喬的意思是要我帶你去看這個時間外海經過的大翅鯨。」

史蒂夫點了下頭，「⋯⋯那很值得一看。」

「你連避風港都給這個男孩看了。」喬不由得多打量了旁邊這個金髮男人幾眼，見對方笑得一派無害模樣，中年男人也放心地笑了，「我想你肯定是個好傢伙。」

揮別喬後，詹姆斯帶他拐了一個轉角，接著眼前出現了一間Subway。

很能體會他幽默感的史蒂夫忍不住又吻了一下懷裡摟著的男人，走向前準備進去點餐，卻又被拉住，「我沒有要吃這個，前面繞到另一條大街上有間海鮮餐廳，我們去吃龍蝦，這裡的海鮮很好吃，何必吃麵包？」

史蒂夫看著懷裡正掛著慵懶笑容的男人，這是他從來沒有見過的詹姆斯・巴恩斯，「你也有這種小鎮男孩的一面？」

「我是雙面人。」詹姆斯接過一旁遞來的傳單抵著自己的鼻梁，說完他自己也笑了出來，撥了撥他垂下來的瀏海，「我暑假不會去漢普頓，偶而去，當有人要約我去瘋狂派對的時候我就會去，大多數時間我都回來這裡，然後開船出海，海上很安靜，波濤洶湧，但很安靜。」

走到海鮮餐廳門口，站在門口的女人和他對上眼以後，露出了不可置信的神情。

「詹姆斯？」

「派翠西亞。」詹姆斯眨了眨眼，接著熱情地吻了對方的臉頰，「哇喔，妳回巴港來了。」

女人很快地注意到全程搭在詹姆斯肩上的那隻手，那隻手不是搭在內側那種『我們是好友』的搭法，而是繞過詹姆斯整個背到外側那種『我的所有物』的搭法，接收到這訊息的女人立刻對那隻手的主人露出微笑。

「哈囉，帥哥，詹姆斯，這是你的朋友嗎？」

「男朋友。」依然毫不避諱承認的詹姆斯也注意到自己肩膀上的手，「有位置嗎？」

「當然有，靠窗好嗎？」女人向史蒂夫微笑，「陪他坐一趟午餐時間，就能見完所有人了。」

史蒂夫一開始並沒有理解所有人是什麼意思，直到每五分鐘就有人來跟他們打一次招呼，整頓飯吃了近三個小時，史蒂夫才發現這裡不只是個小鎮，而且也是詹姆斯真正喜歡的地方，比起日內瓦和紐約，這裡才是他的家。

「你就是個小鎮男孩。」史蒂夫看著動手大啖龍蝦的情人，「為什麼要裝成紐約客？」

「我是紐約人。」詹姆斯擠了檸檬在剛烤好的龍蝦肉上，「不用裝，至於這裡只是一個讓我自在的地方。」拿紙巾擦了擦手，他用叉子把肉插起送到史蒂夫嘴邊，「試試看，很好吃。」

史蒂夫笑著吃了那口肉，口中鮮嫩味美的龍蝦讓他多看了盤中物幾眼，「⋯⋯真的很好吃。」

「從以前我身邊就有兩種人。」詹姆斯繼續用刀叉拆解著龍蝦殼，舉起刀稍稍晃了一下，「上東區那裡的人和這裡的人，那裡的人是我必須要面對的，我是那裡的人毋庸置疑，但我不欣賞他們又是另外一回事，就像是——」思索著正確詞彙後，他淡道：「——自我厭惡吧。」他又插了一塊遞到了史蒂夫的嘴邊。

這次也還是從善如流吃掉的史蒂夫靜靜聽他說話。

「這裡的人，就像你。」詹姆斯看進了史蒂夫的眼底，「他們從不會傷害我，所以我喜歡他們，也所以，我喜歡你。」再遞了龍蝦肉出去，看著史蒂夫順從地把肉都吃了下去，詹姆斯滿意地笑了，偏首，「⋯⋯在家裡的時候你也應該這麼做，羅傑斯，聽我的話，別助長小孩挑食。」

「我沒有。」史蒂夫笑著否認。

「公然說謊。」詹姆斯不以為然地喝了一口桌上的百事可樂，「我眼角都看到了。」

「你如果以後乖乖專心吃飯不要分神看三大股市指數，我也不會有機可乘。」史蒂夫把剩下那盤龍蝦搬了過來，接著拿過了刀叉，開始俐落地用刀分開殼和肉，再換他獻殷勤餵著詹姆斯。

詹姆斯見狀不由得笑了，但笑過後也想起了史蒂夫說過那門他能維生但不以為傲的技能。

「喜歡龍蝦以後做給你吃。」史蒂夫看著那雙笑瞇起來的眼睛，情動地湊上前吻了一下他的嘴唇，「我們回雅典娜上去？不是要帶我去看大翅鯨？」

途經商店的時候詹姆斯掏出購物清單核對，採買一些簡單的乾糧還有罐頭，史蒂夫則是任憑他差遣，配合地到各個列架上頭去拿詹姆斯想要的東西，當史蒂夫看見保險套時忽然停下了腳步回頭看了詹姆斯一眼。

「我們在海上要待上一陣子，是你說戴了對我好不是嗎？」詹姆斯走到他身邊搭上他的肩，不懷好意地在他耳邊提醒，「去拿吧。」

史蒂夫故意長嘆了口氣，旋過身，挑了挑眉，「你確定拿一盒就夠了嗎？」

詹姆斯愣了下，難得被調侃回來很給面子地笑了，「我不知道⋯⋯你說呢？」

這下換史蒂夫湊到他耳旁，輕聲回答：「你知道我可以做一整天。」

詹姆斯忍不住大笑出聲，攀著史蒂夫的肩頭，好像剛才對方說了什麼笑話似的，史蒂夫知道他喜歡拿自己持久的程度來開玩笑，其實不過是有一次玩過頭了，史蒂夫只好被逼得對週末回到家裡的兩個青少年說謊，說詹姆斯是因為感冒發燒臥病在床。

在冷藏櫃前頭徘徊了一陣，詹姆斯還是忍不住伸出手拿了一瓶牛奶，史蒂夫看了他一眼，鼓勵地開口：「喝吧，難得你不用顧慮瑪姬，想喝就喝吧。」

「我好久沒喝了。」詹姆斯笑著抱住那瓶牛奶，「她出生後沒有多久我們就知道了。」若有所思地，他低下頭看著眼熟的商標，「所以她一直是喝麥精，家裡後來一直都沒有喝奶製品的習慣，我也漸漸習慣了黑咖啡。」嘴角抽了一下，詹姆斯回頭看了史蒂夫一眼，「過敏可以很嚴重，她的情況也是，新生兒脫水不是小事，我們一直都很小心。」

他一直都很小心，呵護自己的弟弟妹妹長大，因為他是長子，據他父親所言，是他最得意的長子，是他的帝國未來的接班人，是巴恩斯集團的王子。

或者是個傻子。傻得去相信一個罪犯的說法，傻得去替一個罪犯開脫。

詹姆斯皺起眉，把牛奶放回了冷藏櫃裡頭，轉身撞進了不明所以看他放回牛奶的史蒂夫懷裡，史蒂夫側過臉看他皺著眉，伸手把牛奶拿了出來放進另一手的籃子裡，接著攬過詹姆斯，摸了摸他的頭，「別想太多，回去船上了。」

船才出了外海就起霧，把雷達打開的史蒂夫仔細地檢視著附近水域的船隻。

就買瓶牛奶也能詹姆斯的情緒就盪到了谷底。

史蒂夫開了在霧中示警的閃燈，離開駕駛艙走到後頭，見到套上了風衣站在船尾眺望遠方的褐髮男人，眼底籠罩著不時會流露出來的陰冷神色，弟弟妹妹離他太遠時這毛病不時會發作，史蒂夫心想，他不知道薩拉斯怎麼教兒子的，詹姆斯的確是把弟妹們看得數一數二重要，要是他們遠了些，哪怕像是移動到學校冬季校區上課都能讓他悶上一天。

風衣上沾了霧氣濕涼涼的，史蒂夫走向前從後面抱住他細吻著他的臉頰。

晚上，詹姆斯和他說了關於一條流浪狗的故事，詹姆斯以前在巴港這裡養過這麼一條流浪狗，有年夏天他來的時候撿到的，撿到以後花了整個暑假把牠打理的漂漂亮亮，又教會丟撿遊戲和坐下握手等待各種把戲，因為傑斯柏容易過敏，蘿絲沒讓他把狗帶回紐約，連養在漢普頓都不給。

巴港是兩個弟弟妹妹幾乎不來的地方，夏天有時候悶過頭、冬天太冷，總之久了巴港成了詹姆斯想要遠遠躲開紐約一切的避風港，所以蘿絲讓他把狗養在這裡，詹姆斯離開回康乃爾上課的時候讓鄰居照顧，結果詹姆斯才坐上來接他的禮車，禮車倒車的時候沒看見衝出來的小狗就把牠撞死了，只是意外，詹姆斯的家教也不允許他遷怒在司機身上，家教也告誡他不該為這些事物落淚，更何況彼時他都已經二十歲了，大男生難道真的為隻狗大哭一場不成？

由於詹姆斯情緒不高，這夜他們只是共枕而眠。

詹姆斯講了這個故事以後情緒更低落，史蒂夫可以從外頭閃燈照進來的紅光看出他的疲憊。

蘿絲和薩拉斯已經變成詹姆斯心結上的一個死結，本來以為是自殺的蘿絲可能是被薩拉斯害死的這個推論更讓詹姆斯的情緒雪上加霜，和弟弟妹妹在一起的時候詹姆斯能夠儘量不去想這件事情，但落單或是待在史蒂夫身邊的時候他無法控制會想起來。

巴港更觸景傷情。

「在還只有我一個小孩，而薩拉斯還沒有手握大權的時候，他只是個有錢公子，Rose就是他年輕漂亮的太太，我大概是個可以和小鎮居民聊天的話題吧？我的外公也還健在時，我們一家很常來這裡，薩拉斯是在這裡認識蘿絲的，蘿絲⋯⋯」他抱緊了一點史蒂夫，才又道：「我十五歲以後很常自己回來，十八歲以後這裡是我放假離開康乃爾的終點，紐約不過是個中繼站，我的夢想曾經是在這裡像薩拉斯一樣找個女孩結婚。」

史蒂夫挑了挑眉。

注意到的詹姆斯笑了，史蒂夫吃醋的頻率如果他不逢人就說這是他男朋友沒完沒了。

「派翠西亞？」史蒂夫哼了一聲。

詹姆斯微笑，「十八歲，一個晚上，明顯的我讓她很失望。」

事實是對小鎮女孩來說，這樣一個只有夏天出現的男孩不能夠保證什麼，下一個夏天也許他就不會來了，把感情壓在他身上是很傻的，尤其是有的時候這個男孩會帶著從紐約留下來的紀念品出現，皺巴巴的西裝上頭瀰漫著一股甜膩香味，大麻的味道。

「最後我還是和紐約客在一起。」詹姆斯滿意地枕在史蒂夫的懷裡，「布魯克林的窮小子。」

史蒂夫沒多說什麼，見懷裡的人沒那麼低迷以後，更用力地抱緊了懷裡的男人。

 

X

 

陽光剛露臉的時候史蒂夫被擾醒，從來只有在詹姆斯的身邊他睡得渾然不知所覺，不然大多數時間哪怕是風強了些，他也會覺得是什麼壞預兆而睜開眼，不得安寧。

詹姆斯的確有點本事，史蒂夫看著人去樓空的床畔想著，除了能從他身上摸走口袋裡的東西外，還可以不驚醒他跑到沒影，平常給傑斯柏和瑪格莉特睡的房裡也沒有人，別懷疑，詹姆斯可以是個黏人的兄長，他遇過幾次見詹姆斯在傑斯柏床上抱著傑斯柏的被子熟睡。

時間其實還非常早，等到他走到駕駛艙的時候，見到只是罩著一件外套和短褲的男人正咬著筆在看附近的水域情況，然後翻著昨天他去賞鯨船家那裡借來的地圖左右對照。

史蒂夫有點暈眩地眨了眨眼，這可能會取代看到詹姆斯在銀行裡面穿著銀行員工專屬的西裝制服走出來和他午餐那瞬間成為他最喜歡的一幕，詹姆斯討厭那套制服，但有客戶要和詹姆斯預約商談問題時，詹姆斯就得穿上那套自嘲只有梵蒂岡瑞士傭兵服裝比他好看的咖啡粗呢西裝去上班。

他以為他是愛上一個一團亂的男人，但當這個男人平穩起來時，就像一艘在靜海往前駛的船。

在心海裡不斷劃破水面而來——

史蒂夫走上前忍不住圈住他和他一起看那些圖表，順便如願偷香幾下。

史蒂夫是一隻大型狗，詹姆斯被吻著的時候總是這樣想，軍犬、流浪狗，不管他們怎麼稱呼對方，他又熱又纏人的行徑，讓詹姆斯覺得既困擾又喜歡；困擾是連弟弟妹妹們都會嘲笑他們兩個人對彼此肌膚太過渴望的症狀，還說連青少年情侶都不會這樣，喜歡則是因為他從以往到現在從來沒有一次對自己的對象有過同等強烈的渴望，細想，詹姆斯覺得也許史蒂夫更早看透這件事。

他們是彼此共度一生的人。

如今他終於可以把也許兩個字從這句話裡刪除而深信不疑。

「不是給你壓力但詹姆斯⋯⋯」史蒂夫低聲問，「我的大翅鯨在哪裡？」

「不是一定看得到的。」有點惱怒地拍了一下男人纏在腰上的手，褐髮男人瞇細眼看著外頭，伸手拿了望遠鏡起來在海面上搜尋，「而且距離不會很近，如果遇到母子一起移動的，要退得更遠，雖然我現在連蹤影都沒瞧見——」

史蒂夫拿了另外一幅單孔的望遠鏡左右看了一下，接著像是發現什麼的他低頭看了一眼雷達圖，然後伸手握住詹姆斯放在舵輪上的手，幫他把船稍微調整了一些方向駛去，「多遠要停？」

「側後方。」對著他瞄準的方向看了一眼，詹姆斯見到鯨魚以後，就著被史蒂夫握著的手，稍微調整了方向，「要從側後方過去，三百公尺無浪速度，一百公尺怠速。」

接著龐然巨獸就出現在他們水面的遠方，的確是一對母子，於是在一百公尺之前，詹姆斯就停了下來，然後示意史蒂夫出去看仔細，他來顧船。

由於貨輪速度快吃水重引擎也吵，史蒂夫多年航海，最多是見過跟著貨輪起舞的大批海豚在船邊衝浪，從來沒有見過大型鯨魚出現在視線裡，這些海中巨獸看起來非常平靜，由於天氣清朗，他能輕易地看見小隻的鯨魚不斷地下潛翹起的尾巴就像沉入水底的一抹銀色Y字。

「你都會出海來看鯨魚？」史蒂夫好奇地看著走向他的詹姆斯發問。

「小時候會。」詹姆斯笑了，「但上一次這樣做是二十二歲的時候。」

「雅典娜這麼舊？」以雅典娜的船況和設備看起來不像。

「第一艘雅典娜是薩拉斯送我的禮物。」詹姆斯轉過身背靠著欄杆，「蘿絲起的名字。」

這個名字被薩拉斯嫌棄得不得了，因為雅典娜眾所皆知在神話裡面和海神波賽頓是交惡的神祇，若是給船起這個名字應該會交來厄運，但雅典娜依然迎風破浪陪伴他許多年。

「第二艘雅典娜是我自己買的。」對著船體揮了揮手，「同一間公司同一款最新型。」轉過身看著史蒂夫，詹姆斯笑了下，「和我沒有血緣關係踏上船的人，你是第一個。」

巴港不是他的避風港，雅典娜才是，所有人都認為他酷愛那個殖民地小鎮，他當然喜歡，那裡是他躲避煩悶現實的平流層，但雅典娜才是他的歸宿，他在當上商人以前就是個水手，而他喜歡當個水手多過商人。

他們沒怎麼說話地和那對母子大翅鯨吃早餐吃了好一陣子，牠們吃浮游生物，他們兩個人吃一包詹姆斯大聲抱怨在歐洲怎麼買都買不到那麼好吃的薯片。

然後他們調頭往更北的地方駛去後找了個沿岸不遠的地方躲暴雨。

詹姆斯穿著雨衣檢查船隻，而史蒂夫在裡頭看著天氣圖，估計暴雨大概會持續數個小時不等，落錨的時候他們確認這個角落是天然良港，可以把臨近的海浪擋在外頭，雖然離城鎮比較遠，但是本來就沒辦法在暴雨來襲回到港裡，這裡已經是個夠好的位置暫時避一避。

濕淋淋進到船艙內，就被史蒂夫丟來的大毛巾蓋住，詹姆斯一邊用毛巾擦著頭，一邊把雨衣掛起，「我想大概會要下個三小時吧，夏季天氣系統動得很快，用不了太久。」

這個時間什麼都不能做。

詹姆斯看著史蒂夫，嘴角不懷好意地揚了起來，對方看他笑得一臉壞樣，也知道他想做什麼。

儘管有這樣的心理準備，每次當他跨坐在自己之上時，史蒂夫依然忍不住紅了臉。

解著史蒂夫上身衣物鈕扣的手先扯著衣領索了一個吻，史蒂夫被動地承受，如果這個行為是個遊戲，那他真的從來沒有在詹姆斯手下有過任何優勢，詹姆斯歎氣，委婉地解釋這是經驗差異，史蒂夫不喜歡這個論點，但承認有其可信度。

「儘管是一樣的事情，和誰做的意義截然不同。」

詹姆斯覺得他永遠也不會擺脫史蒂夫在這件事上各種吃醋的反應，於是他一次性地和史蒂夫把話都說了清楚，和誰一起過並不重要，重要的是他們將一起到達最後，那才是重要的。

雨勢在他們終於甘願停下折磨對方衣服進而交換吻的同時到達全盛。

雨水敲打在舷窗，外面是烏雲籠罩的天色，光線微弱。

他們沒有開燈，史蒂夫知道詹姆斯不喜歡讓他看他的身體，奇怪的是史蒂夫才是那個有不少疤痕的人，包括被海盜用剛擊發過子彈的槍管燙出來的傷疤，但是詹姆斯就連兩人在白天做愛的時候都把窗簾拉得密實，好像怕人偷窺一樣，但真正的原因是他不喜歡在光線下袒胸露背。

但詹姆斯的身體非常漂亮，毛髮顏色也很淺，比起兩人初次袒裎相見的時候結實了一點。

他不是天天運動的那種人，和每天早上都要慢跑和做仰臥起坐的史蒂夫不同，他只看過詹姆斯游泳，停放雅典娜的碼頭附近有間俱樂部，詹姆斯很常在那裡游泳，但頻率也就是一個禮拜兩三次，就算一個禮拜都不去也無所謂，以這種頻率來看，詹姆斯的體態已經很好，沒有理由自卑。

高潮過後史蒂夫通常會吻過一遍詹姆斯周身，但今天在間歇透進房內的陽光下對方很不配合。

「我不在乎你有沒有腹肌，詹姆斯。」史蒂夫邊吻邊閃躲對方伸來打算摀住他眼睛的手。

「我不希望你看的不是腹肌⋯⋯」都四個月過去了，詹姆斯有點自我放棄，反正能遮得了多久，等到史蒂夫終於看見詹姆斯藏的東西時，史蒂夫並不理解有什麼好藏的，雨勢大概是減緩了一些，天空也比較明亮了，所以本來沒能看到的部分變得比較清楚，那就是個胎記，史蒂夫碰了一下，結果得到了詹姆斯的怒瞪。

「蝴蝶，很特別的形狀⋯⋯」史蒂夫不覺得有什麼不好，大腿內側的位置而且顏色又淺。

「傑斯柏也有，他的在頭上。」詹姆斯輕道，「在左邊頭髮遮住的位置。」

「和巴恩斯家的⋯⋯」史蒂夫後知後覺地看見詹姆斯的苦笑，「你們家的商標⋯⋯」

「薩拉斯也有，他的在胸口，他說那是神的指引，挑選⋯⋯狗屁⋯⋯」詹姆斯斂起笑，認真地向前傾，環抱住史蒂夫，然後沉下身，「好了，我最後一個藏著你的東西都說完了，以後都不提了，薩拉斯、巴恩斯、蘿絲通通都⋯⋯」

史蒂夫撫過他的腰間，「他們都是你的一部份，不提，他們也不會離開你的⋯⋯」

詹姆斯聞言抿住唇，史蒂夫不擅長哄人，這個詹姆斯知道，但史蒂夫接受他的一切，「那你呢⋯⋯」他輕問，「你還有哪一部份我不知道的？」

花四個月把所有一切說清楚，雖然這段時間他們真正相處的時間不長，但詹姆斯盡他所能把能說的事情都說盡了，也許他的母親的死因永遠成謎，但所有傷過他的一切他都全盤托出了，三十年人生並不長，但一個會與你度過多於這段時間的人，值得每個無趣的細節。

「史塔克家是我待過第二個寄養家庭，後來養父出車禍過世以後我才被奧丁森領養。」史蒂夫吻了一下他的頸項，「你見過我高中的死黨，至於特種部隊的同仁，還活著的改天我們也可以一起吃飯，然後⋯⋯」想了一下，「我還沒帶你去掃過墓，我媽藏在布魯克林常綠墓園。」

他們耳鬢廝磨了一陣子，史蒂夫不知道怎麼讓詹姆斯知道他很喜歡這種感覺，所以他只是一直吻著詹姆斯的手指，像第一個晚上一樣，從拇指開始，慢慢地吻。

他吻過詹姆斯手上曬出來的手錶痕跡。

詹姆斯這一陣子上班時那隻蕭邦錶戴了回去，史蒂夫知道那些跟著詹姆斯在海上流浪的名錶和藝術品都被詹姆斯賣了換來在日內瓦的公寓和船，詹姆斯做了選擇，切斷了和巴恩斯家的過去，選擇了新身份和新的人生，國際刑警當初對於他在學校出來見史蒂夫的決定非常不以為然，這可能會害得布坎南的身份失效和曝光。

史蒂夫碰了碰詹姆斯放在他胸口的手指，「我們可以從聖羅倫斯河往芝加哥去，接了傑斯柏和瑪格莉特，在五大湖區玩，釣魚，我可以教他們。」

詹姆斯笑了下，表示他很喜歡這個提議，「⋯⋯然後？」

「我們可以找個露營區，暑假應該要去露營，露營會很好玩。」

「然後？」

「嗯，任何事情，我們可以⋯⋯做任何事情，四個人一起。」

「⋯⋯聽起來不錯。」

那是在安穩的疲倦襲來之前，詹姆斯記得自己說的最後一句話。


End file.
